Work Benefits
by b.krumova
Summary: Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** In an act of desperation, Isabella Swan agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

**Work Benefits**

My eyes were tired: so, so tired. Every flutter of my lashes made my eyes burn. I had forgotten my eye-drops at home this morning and to top the pain from the constant glare of my computer screen, my eye-contacts were killing me.

My fingers were sore, too. I have signed so many papers today, some with my signature, some forging Mr. Cullen's one, considering he didn't waste time doing this upon reviewing them.

I was on my desk way after my shift has ended, way after I was supposed to go home...home to Chris.

I knew that I wasn't going to leave the office until he called me in. Until I gave him what he hired me for. The reason he chose me over the hundreds of much more qualified assistants that lined up on his door.

I wasn't startled as I heard the buzzing of the intercom, even though I was up to my neck in work. After all his call was the reason I was still sitting in the office in the ungodly hours of the evening.

"Isabella," his smooth, velvety voice filled the room. "Come in."

I stood up and breathed in. I didn't dwell on the feeling of shame that always overwhelmed me whenever his call came. As much as I hated this moment — the one where I got reminded why I was assigned as the assistant of the multi-billionaire social network inventor, Edward Cullen — I couldn't lie.

On most days this was the highlight of my day.

I pressed the handle down and the doors leading to Edward's spacious office opened. I walked in silently, kicked the door closed with the heel of my shoe and stood there, next to it, back pressed to the cold wood.

I kept my eyes down. He never instructed me to do so, but my own shame and guilt over what I did on my interview, what I continuously do, it was too much for me to bear with my head held high.

The fact that my nipples were already hard and I had to rub my thighs together also wasn't something I felt particularly dignified about.

I could feel him close by. His scent is not something I could ever mistake. I have been in contact with it for so long, so many times already.

"Turn around," he instructed. I did as requested.

Four years we've played the same game. I knew him. I knew every single one of his moves, but that didn't stop each game from being more interesting than the last one.

His fingers went to my shoulders and I immediately closed my eyes. His touch provoked goose bumps to appear on the bare skin on my neck. He slowly, tenderly pushed the material of my shirt to the side. Leaving fire whenever he touched, he slid his fingers down to the valley between my breasts and my breath caught in my throat.

One by one, he unbuttoned the pearl buttons of my blouse until the material of my waist-high pencil skirt obstructed him and he stopped. He rarely undressed me fully — there was no need. We weren't lovers he needn't have to spend time lavishing me with attention, carefully loving every part of my body.

No. He simply pushed aside what was in the way.

He pressed against me. I could feel him, hard and ready, seeking friction, seeking warmth, seeking me.

Although he has made it more than clear that he didn't really need _me_. I was just convenient: a trash that offered more than a resume upon walking for an interview.

He held no respect for the likes of me; a girl who slept her way to the top.

I knew that, because he told me. Continuously.

Edward bent down slightly, gathering the material of my pencil skirt until it was hitched over my hips. He pushed my thong aside and worked easily with the button of his expensive dress pants.

We didn't need any foreplay. My body was already responding. It knew him, it knew the amounts of pleasure he could give.

I was already throbbing and he barely even touched me.

Edward was inside me then, one fast thrust and he buried himself to the hilt. I moaned loudly. That's why he made me stay after hours; that's why he sometimes brought me down to his car with him, to his apartment even.

He worked my body like an instrument. My body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, my back aching from the awkward bent position he fucked me in.

His fingers tightened on my waist. I knew all the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. His thrusts became rougher, the angle he penetrated me with also changed. The tip of his cock was hitting this sweet spot, the exact same spot he could also stimulate like no other, the spot that turned me into a pile of goo in his capable hands.

I screamed my release and he wasn't far behind me.

He didn't wait until I caught my breath, or even until I could support myself with my hands on the door. He pulled out of me and I heard the sound of his zipper being pulled up.

It was over for now. It was over and I didn't know whether to feel relief of despair.

"Isabella," he said. "Move away from the door. I don't have all night."

With shaky legs I stepped away and let him pass.

I got a sniff of his cologne again as he walked away from me without a second glance.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are much appreciated. I reply to all user comments. For questions, please contact me via personal message. Q&amp;A answered in my bio. Thank you for reading.<em>


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

The keys jingled as I unlocked the door to my small apartment. I have come home in the ungodly hours of the night, again.

I kicked the shoes I was wearing away and sighed in relief when my bare feet touched the cold tilted floor. I hung my pea coat and my bag on the hanger next to the door and got a look at myself at the mirror on the wall opposite the entryway.

I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the dry teased roots. I gave up when I saw that instead of taming it, I made it worse. Gone were the days in which I let my long hair dry naturally. Mr. Cullen requested perfection and since I was everything but perfect, I had to change a lot of things.

My eyes met the light shining through the bottom of Chris' door. I looked at my wrist and I sighed when I saw it was way past midnight.

I walked down the narrow hallway to his room and knocked on the door, before letting myself in.

"Why aren't you asleep? You have school tomorrow?"

Chris averted his gaze from the textbook he was reading, lounging on his bed. He looked at me from head to toe and an hard expression settled on his young features.

"I had practice with the team until five. I have exam tomorrow, hence the Biology book currently torturing me with anaphases, metaphases and prephase."

"Its prophase," I corrected. "You made the team?"

Chris sighed and shook his head, a devious, venomous laugh passing his lips. "Two weeks ago. I texted you when they picked me. I told you I had practice today when I called you!" Each word that left his mouth was louder and louder. I knew a fight was about to come.

"Chris," I started. "I've been very stressed at work, honey, I…"

"Yeah, stress," he said, dismissively. His eyes fell on the book again. "Put a scarf on tomorrow, that hickey on your neck is with the size of a tree trunk."

Instinctively, I placed my palm over my neck. I never even realized Edward had put his lips anywhere near my body tonight.

"Tell your boss to at least keep the sucking at minimum. You're a grown woman, it's disrespectful."

My eyes burned, but I licked my lips and asked him. "When are you going to have a game?" My voice broke slightly.

"Doesn't matter. You won't be there anyway," he said, without even looking at me. "Close the door on your way out, please. I don't have all night."

For the second time that night, those words tore me apart.

Piece by a little piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please leave me a comment and let me know what your thoughts are.<strong>

**-B.**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

I tossed and turned in bed all night. Although fatigue, my mind was unable to let the bliss of a dreamless slumber take over.

Chris' words stung me, but more than that it stung the fact he was right. I was neglecting him. Sure, he always had food on the fringe, clothes on his back and money in his wallet, but he was lacking what every sixteen-year-old needs.

A guardian: someone to rely on, someone to speak with, someone to fear from.

I rubbed my eyes and gave up sleeping. I was going to have to put lots of foundation tomorrow. Those dark circles definitely didn't go with Mr. Cullen's unwritten rule about perfection.

I ignored the red numbers on my alarm clock as I slowly walked into the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible. Chris was probably asleep by now and the last thing I wanted to do was wake him up.

Surprisingly, I found him seated on the kitchen counter, a bowl of ice-cream placed before him. He was at the point of putting a spoonful of chocolate chip-cookies flavored cream, when he noticed me standing close by.

I wrapped my arms around my middle and offered him a small smile. Chris sighed and picked another spoon from the drawer before the counter and handed it to me.

I smiled wider and sat on the barstool opposite him, digging into the bowl.

"I was a dick," he started. I raised an eyebrow at him, chastising him for the language he used, but he dismissed me with a roll of his eyes. "Look, what you do is none of my business, but please just…don't make it so public."

I wanted to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about, but unfortunately I couldn't. Although Edward and I tried our best to remain discreet, somehow several photos of us were printed on the front page of some of the hottest tabloids. My face is unrecognizable, but that didn't mean that Chris didn't know who that was. The foggy car windows were the only thing that made me anonymous.

However, despite that, Chris couldn't stand to look at me.

And I couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, buddy," I said.

"I love you, you know." He chuckled.

"I love you, too, Chris," I grabbed his hand. "You will never know how much."

"There is a game in six weeks," he said. "It would mean the world to me if you were there."

I smiled. "Of course I'll be."

We finished our midnight snack and went back to bed. I couldn't help but hold him as close to me as I could when he hugged me goodnight. That boy was everything to me.

As I slipped into bed, I buried my nose in my pillow, sniffing the detergent. I placed one of my hands under my head and the other under the pillow and felt myself drifting off.

A buzzing sound woke me up and I groaned. I felt behind me for my phone and close my eyes shut as the blinding light hit my sensitive pupils.

I opened the text and tossed the phone away as soon as I read it. I definitely needed to get my sleep now. However, same as before, my mind was busy. The text kept replaying in my mind.

"_Come to my apartment before work. No panties allowed."_

* * *

><p><strong>I wondered whether I should tell you what Chris and Bella were, but I decided to torture you a bit more :) I gotta say, though, your imagination is not very colorful. So far I only have "brother" and "son". Except for <em>motherbeatrice <em>which assumed something more juicy. :)**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** In an act of desperation, Isabella Swan agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

I took a large sip from my coffee and wished for the liquid to make me more energetic fast. After Edward's text I barely had any time to relax my frantically beating heart, let alone get some sleep.

I still had about half an hour before I had to go out. My makeup and hair were done, my black knee-length dress was on, hence the panties that were currently placed in my handbag.

I turned my back to the counter and leaned back on it. My eyes fell upon one of the pictures on the refrigerator. Chris had his arms around me, his chin rested on my shoulder. Although he was only sixteen, he was tall for his age. I, on the other hand, barely reached 5'2''.

"What got you so concentrated?" Chris asked, coming from behind me.

"Jesus," I yelped. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He chuckled and stood next to me, stealing half of my bagel. He might demand he was a grown man, but God help him if he ever had to make his own breakfast.

"You should start getting ready. I will take you to school, before I go to work."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you usually go from midday on Tuesdays?"

I avoided his look, as I replied. "Yeah, I…have some unfinished paperwork from last night."

Chris' penetrating gaze left me bare. "Sure," he said, mockingly. "Unfinished paperwork."

I sighed and took my wallet, taking twenty dollars out and giving it to him. "This better last you for at least two days."

Chris kissed my cheek and walked out of the door, after wishing me to have a nice day. I looked after him for a long time, before I saw it was time for me to get going.

I locked the door on my way out and grabbed the necessary documents I needed. Mr. Cullen had an important meeting with clients from Chicago and I couldn't mess up.

The drive to his outrageously big apartment wasn't long. I parked in the underground garage and adjusted the silk scarf I had put on before leaving in the rear-view mirror. I retouched my makeup and walked out of the vehicle, closing and locking it behind me.

Even though I miss my Ford, I actually grew to love my Audi. Mr. Cullen, being the perfectionist he was, couldn't allow me to drive my old antique car, so he gave me one. He said it was from the company, but I saw nothing on the credit report. It was obvious he had bought it with his own funding, but still, I thought against asking him.

As soon as I stepped into the elevator, I pressed the button leading to his personal floor. I decided I wouldn't dwell on the fact that Edward broke two of his rules last night: first, he marked me in a way. This was something he forbade me from doing on our second encounter. The second, he texted me. He rarely texted me about meeting regarding our personal relationship, simply because that would mean I had evidence.

I didn't know what was going on, but right now, I couldn't think about it.

The doors to the elevator opened, just as Edward opened his penthouse one. He was dressed casually, shorts and a T-shirt. I rarely got to see him in anything but a suit.

A wicked smile danced on his lips as his eyes travelled to the scarf covering my neck. He knew he had given me a hickey and somehow, this fact made me even angrier about it.

I walked through the doors, without saying a word. I untied the belt of my trench-coat and hanged it on the hanger. I kicked off my six inch heels and walked in the direction of the bedroom.

No need to have small talk. I already knew where he wanted me.

I was surprised though, when I felt him grab my hand. His fingers felt so good wrapping around my palm, I stopped suddenly, amazement making my legs freeze into place. Edward had crossed so many boundaries for this past two days I didn't know what to think about them.

He pressed against me, firmly. The hand that wasn't holding mine caressed my sides, from my hips to my underarms and back again. He found the zipper of my dress and brought it down, letting his hand slide through the zipper opening and stroke my stomach.

My eyes rolled at the back of my head as my head fell back on his chest. Unbeknown to me he had removed the scarf around my neck somewhere along his little foreplay. I felt his nose brush up and down my neck, but never felt his lips on me.

I didn't even know I wanted his kisses until I knew I couldn't have them.

The hand he had under my dress now slid lower and lower, until he let his long middle finger slip between my lips and stroke my clit slowly. I whimpered as he made contact with my sensitive nub, but that only encouraged him further. He slid his finger lower, until he let it slip just a tiny bit.

I wondered briefly if the anticipation would drive me crazy.

Just as I thought I would be getting more, though, he withdrew his hand and zipped my dress back. He never let go of my hand, until he twirled me around and supported my back with his arm. His face was only inches from mine, our embrace, so loving, so romantic.

My eyes were wide with fear of the unknown.

What the hell was going on?

"Leave the scarf off for the meeting with Mr. Hale. Tie your hair in a bun as well," he instructed. "And don't even think about putting your panties back on."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a little quiz question for you. When does Bella call Edward and when does she call him Mr. Cullen. There's a reason for that. Whoever catches it…well, good for him :D<strong>

**Interesting versions about Chris. _Kitty_, honey, cougar sex slave?**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

A massacre.

If I had to sum up the meeting between Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale, I'd call it a massacre. I was aware that my boss hated working with his distant cousin, but the animosity of each and every one of their meetings startled me to date.

Both Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale came from money, and both tripled the amount they inherited in their trust funds from their great grandfather. To my knowledge, at first they were business partners in their respective companies, but when Mr. Hale's _MySpace_ reached international success as the biggest social network around the globe he declined Mr. Cullen's involvement in the process, and regarded his cousin simply as a shareholder in the _MySpace_ empire.

Since then, they were at each other's throats. Mr. Cullen couldn't swallow the bitter pill of being screwed over by his own blood, so he started his own company – Cullen Inc. Holding 15% of the share of MySpace during the time the network was blooming, made Mr. Cullen net worth even bigger.

Two years after the launch of _MySpace_, Mr. Cullen's _Facebook_ brought to the ground everything Mr. Hale worked for. The website went viral over the course of a few days. Millions of people registered daily in the first three weeks after Facebook was made public. It took only a year for MySpace to lose the battle to Facebook and their yearly visitors dropped down 86%.

It was safe to say that didn't sit well with Mr. Hale. The fact that Mr. Cullen declined any business involvement between their two companies absolutely drove him to the wall.

From what I've gathered from all of the meetings I had to sit on with them, they couldn't seem to share…anything. And apparently, without me noticing, they started fighting for me.

That hickey made much more sense now.

As a personal assistant to Mr. Cullen, I was to sit with him on every meeting. Mr. Hale, however, preferred to travel alone. To put it mildly, Mr. Hale was a strange bird. His style was something that resembled a cowboy from the Wild West, from the hat to the boots. During the meetings I have been in the same room as him, I noticed that he always had a toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth. His clear blue eyes and natural sun-kissed skin could make every woman fall to their feet.

I wasn't excluding myself, either. Jasper was definitely a nice looking guy.

My attraction to Mr. Cullen's cousin though, hadn't passed him. On more than one occasion, Mr. Hale kissed my hand upon saying goodbye and complimented me every chance he got. He knew, and apparently that hickey on my neck was some sort of a proof, a mark.

I was his. No matter for what intends and purposes.

Mr. Hale was seated opposite from us. His long legs were propped up on the table, his ankles locked, one over the other. He looked calm, but the shaking of his fingers gave him away.

Their conversation transformed into a fighting match, before I could even arrange the documentation in front of me. One would think I'd be used to it by now, but I wasn't. They always found a way to astonish me with their hatred.

"Jasper, you don't have the money to buy 5% of my company," Mr. Cullen said, his voice at the very edge.

Mr. Hale chuckled. "I do and you know that. I don't, however, have the means to buy the 15% I want, so I decided to make a trade. 5% of MySpace Enterprises for 5% of Cullen Inc. and we both get 10% of the stock from both our companies."

To this even I was left dumbfounded. Mr. Cullen was on him before I could even begin to explain to Mr. Hale about the quality of the shares in Cullen Inc.

"Those 15% I have in your company, Jasper are shit and you know it. What is it? Barely 30 million dollars? 15% in my company its 750 million dollars. Do you really think I'm going to do that?"

Mr. Hale smirked. Mr. Cullen was known for not losing his temper often, especially when it came to business meetings. However, Mr. Hale knew he got under his skin. It made him gloat.

Mr. Hale's gaze suddenly fell on me. A devilish smirk formed on his lips as he gave me a once over. The ridiculousness of this meeting was not lost in me. Mr. Hale had to know that nothing would come out of this. From all his proposals so far this was the most ludicrous one. A nagging feeling inside me made me think share holdings wasn't what this meeting was about.

His eyes stopped on my neck for a moment and I felt self conscious. I didn't though have enough time to blush before Mr. Cullen's — Edward's — hand was on my leg.

And it was going up and past the hem of my dress.

I turned to look at Edward startled only to see he wasn't even looking at me.

He was looking at Mr. Hale.

Grinning.

I never hated my job more than I hated it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in your comments below.<strong>

**-B.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

I bit into my lip, trying to stop the moan that threatened to escape as I felt Edward's fingers gently stroke my lips. Mr. Hale's gaze was firmly placed on mine and I honestly had no idea what was about to happen.

However, I wasn't going to make it easy on either of them.

I might be the girl that slept her way to the top, but I still had some self-respect.

My nails dug into Mr. Cullen's palm and with gentle tugging, removed his hand from under my skirt. I crossed my legs and set my lips into a tight line, fury overtaking my features.

I didn't even need to turn my head in Mr. Cullen's direction to know that he was furious. I might just lose my job now.

"Mr. Hale," I started. "The documents you're presenting Mr. Cullen with haven't been authorized."

I had noticed the lack of stamps on the papers earlier, but had no way of speaking out about them, before Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen were at each other's throat.

Jasper turned his head toward me and smiled. "Beautiful Isabella, you never let anything slip past you, don't you? What would Edward do without you by his side?"

I finally turned to look at Mr. Cullen and to my surprise his eyes were fixed on mine. I couldn't read what was there, but judging from the grip he had on the chair, it wasn't good.

"Isabella, come with me to my office. This meeting is over. Once you come with original documentation, call me. Until then, don't even bother stepping into my company, Jasper. I'm not fucking kidding!"

With those words, he had me by the hand and out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a little free time, so hey. Why not.<strong>

**I don't know about you, but I'm currently confused. Next chapter will bring us back to the job interview. **


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

**July 2008**

My hands were shaking. Actually, my entire body was shaking. I guess the habit of always looking behind my back wasn't going to be broken so easily.

Every stare I got sent goosebumps all over my arms. I could swear I heard Alec's voice everywhere I turned. Everywhere I looked I could see him, sense him.

I glanced down at the bare finger of my left hand. The only good thing that came out from my marriage was Chris. I loved this child more than anything in world.

That was the reason why I was standing in the waiting room at Cullen Inc, waiting for my name to be called. The position didn't even level up with my education. It was a job of a secretary. For someone like me, who got a Masters in Computer Technologies with a specialty of Graphic Design, this was like a spit on my diplomas.

"Isabella Swan," I heard my name.

I raised my hand and breathed in deeply. I had no other choice, but to calm myself down and embrace the opportunity of a salary. Chris needed me and I wasn't going to let him down. Not after everything we've been through with his father's … addictions.

I straightened my back and walked into the room with my head held high. I hoped my posture screamed professionalism, rather than tackiness. As soon as I was through the door I came face to face with Mr. Cullen.

He was in his late twenties, but the only thing that gave away his years was the youth written in his bright jade eyes. His composure, facial expression and even outfit showed me that he wasn't someone to be messed with. He meant business.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?" he asked. His voice made my heart flutter for reasons unbeknown to me. Perhaps, it was just nerves. At least that was what I hoped for. There was no way I was going to get attracted to my employer.

"That's right. You must be Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Inc?"

Mr. Cullen smiled softly and extended his hand in my direction. As soon as his palm touched mine I felt the warmth of his skin.

"Please," he pointed to the chair in front of his desk, before sitting back in his own. "I looked over your CV and I got to admit I was intrigued. How can a twenty-three year old have a twelve year old son?"

I blinked several times not really sure I heard him right. Mr. Cullen must have been one of those people who just asked whatever question they had.

"He's my stepson, but how is this any relevant to my job interview?"

Mr. Cullen puckered his lips and leaned back on his chair, picking up my file again. "It stares here that you're unmarried. I'm just curious. Plus, I like to get my employees better."

I could feel my heart pounding. I hoped he wouldn't ask me about Alec or his involvement in Chris' life, because he no longer had one. I made sure of it. I buried his body six feet underground and sat on his funeral just to make sure he wasn't going to torment us any longer.

"Have you ever been a personal assistant? I see you left out to fill the blank about your previous employments."

"I…this would be my first job," I whispered unsurely. Alec had forbidden me from working, because he thought he could take care for his family. I guess I should have started looking for a job as soon as we got cut on the electricity.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Culled said, irritated. "In the job application it's very well written that I need someone with a lot of experience in this area. Someone that could handle any situation I might through at them, because my line of work is anything but calm. Do you know any people in this market that could help you, or help me? Can you manage my schedule? Offer advice when needed? Did you think this job entailed only in serving coffee and telling me who's waiting for me in the waiting room?"

I stood completely dumb folded, staring ahead of me. Mortification was coloring my cheeks pink, but I couldn't utter a single word. He was right, I had no training, no qualification, but I needed this job.

For me and for Chris.

"Miss Swan, I think we're done here. My temporary assistant with escort you out."

"Wait," I said, jumping from the chair. "There…there's got to be something that would get me another chance to work here. I…I need this job."

Mr. Cullen leaned back on his chair, with his hands behind his back. "What exactly are you offering me, Miss Swan?"

I took a deep breath and slowly unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. "Whatever you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this will be to be continued, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed. On top of all I have English exam tomorrow and my head is pounding.<strong>

**I feel like I completely messed up my History test, though. I'll know my grade tomorrow, but I feel like I fucked up greatly. :( Hence, the no update yesterday.**

**I hope this cleared a lot of your questions. Next chapter we continue from here, and the chapter after that we jump back to Edward's office ;)**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

_Mr. Cullen leaned back on his chair, with his hands behind his back. "What exactly are you offering me, Miss Swan?"_

_I took a deep breath and slowly unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. "Whatever you want."_

"Whatever I want?" he questioned. "That's a very dangerous thing to say. How can you possibly know what I might want to do?"

My resolve was falling apart. I was no seductress. I had no idea how to make a man want me. My marriage with Alec was more one of a convenience, rather than love and attraction. I never had to work for a man's attention before.

I sighed deeply and took a step closer to the edge of the desk. Mr. Cullen turned his body slightly with the office chair and set his mouth in a firm line.

He was expecting what I was going to do.

Go for it, or bolt out of the door.

Although my instincts were screaming at me to flight, rather than fight, I stayed put. I couldn't even imagine how embarrassing would have been had Mr. Cullen decided to toss me out of the office like the trash that I was.

He didn't though.

He went with it.

Faster than I could blink he was out of the chair and in front of me. He pressed his hands on either side of me, caging me in his masculine scent. His lips were so close to mine, I breathed in the air he exhaled.

It felt so intimate, but also so disturbingly hot.

I could feel the tingling sensation between my legs. I ached to rub my thigh together just to relieve some of it.

Mr. Cullen bent down slightly until his lips were next to my ear. "Take your clothes off, Isabella," he whispered. "Slowly."

I gulped. My eyes wide. I definitely hadn't thought this through.

Mr. Cullen rolled his eyes and gently, yet firmly turned my body so that my back was pressed to his chest. I breathed in and tried to calm my frantically beating heart. The wetness between my legs was starting to feel uncomfortable.

My mind told me to run, but my body insisted that I stay.

Without much hesitation, he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of my shirt, pulling it from underneath the hem of my waist-high pencil skirt. His hands stroked my abdomen before slowly making their way upward, until they cupped my breasts.

"Hmm…"

His gentle touches were suddenly replaced with fervency. He pushed down at my waist until I was bended down over the desk. He pushed my skirt up and pulled my panties down my thighs. One of his hands sneaked between my parted legs, touching me, teasing me, preparing me.

I wasn't, however, prepared for his size. Not at all.

As soon as his long, thick length entered me, my eyes watered. He was big, but that didn't mean he was inconsiderate. Mr. Cullen stayed in me until I adjusted to his size, before he started thrusting, first slowly, then harder.

I was lost in the sensation, in the moment. In the past five years I have never felt more alive, more at ease. It felt as if I tossed all my problems aside just for a little while.

However, as soon as it was over, shame set in and the realization of what I've done made me want to cry.

Mr. Cullen tucked himself back into his pants, before saying, "See you Monday, Ms Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this wasn't as sexy, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Interesting respond to the last chapter. You guys were so set on hating Edward, you never even thought it was Bella who initiated it. :)<strong>

**I decided to make a Facebook group for my stories again. I don't know when though.**

**Oh, my History results came out. 4.75 out of 6.00. It's definitely not as bad as I though I did, but I still need more. Fingers crossed for the next session.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

In the four years I have been an employee of Cullen Inc. I have seen Mr. Cullen furious more times than I've seen him smile. Usually, he death with his stress by bending me over any surface he could find, unless, of course it was me who angered him.

Edward liked to watch my face then, study my expressions, play with my emotions, and watch me as I fell into the abyss of pleasure only he could bring me. He enjoyed focusing on each labored breath I took, every scratch I left on his skin, every wet spot his frantic lips marked my body with.

However, in the four years I have been with Mr. Cullen, I have never seen him this angry, his eyes so wrathful, his lips on such thin line.

I was all but tossed in his office, before he slammed the door shut, locking it in place. My brows were furrowed, my back pressed against his desk, the same desk that he liked to fuck me on. His eyes were looking at mine, but I tried to avoid his gaze desperately.

Edward's fingers curled around the knot of his tie before loosening it up. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and gulped audibly, letting his Adam's apple bob.

One step, two steps, three steps later and he was right in front of me, towering over my small frame. His hands were on my legs, opening them up until he settled in between. He stroke my skin up until his fingers curled around my hips and lifted me up on the desk. Edward pressed himself further into me, our bodies only inches apart.

I could already feel him hard against my center. It took everything in me not to moan out loud and he barely even touched me.

"Have you forgotten our deal, Ms Swan?" he breathed out, his fingers tightening their hold on me. "The one you suggested; the one that keeps you employed?"

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together. He liked to do that, remind me of my place every time I did something that didn't sit well with him. Mr. Cullen rarely even said thank you, only when he had clients and the formal etiquette required it. He never flattered me about a job well done, about the countless hours I spent trying to help him, to learn, to improve.

It was his little play, but hour by hour, day by day, year by year, I was getting sick of it.

"No," I answered. "You make sure you remind me every day."

His face hardened even more, the hands that he had sneaked around my back previously, dug into my waist.

"Is that bellicosity I'm hearing in your voice, Isabella?" He grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to look at him. "You have forgotten your place. Don't ever think about denying me. That little stunt back in the conference room: crossing your legs? Have you suddenly developed a sense of modesty? I had my dick in your mouth in an airplane bathroom and now you decide to show prudence?"

I fisted my hands. "My sense of discretion has nothing to do with it."

"You have none," he replied snidely. "I have one purpose of you and today you even had the _decency_ to deny me that."

I could have growled, I didn't know, though. "One purpose of me? I'm handling every single one of your affairs, Mr. Cullen. I'm the one that has your office running the way it is. Had it not been for me half of your life would have been a mess. I'm well overly qualified for this job, Mr. Cullen. Trust me when I say this, at this moment you need me more than I need you."

Edward's eyes were wide once I completed my rant. My heart was pounding in my chest. I have never spoke so much to him, let alone arguing with him, pushing him, telling him off.

He gritted his teeth together before hissing. "Then what are you still doing here?" His voice was as harsh as the fingers unzipping my dress. The gentle touches from this morning were gone. He spat the next words, "I'm sure that you wouldn't have troubles finding a job fitting your _qualifications_. After all you suck dick like a Hoover vacuum, who'd deny such respectable position to slut like you?"

A slap echoed around the office. My breathing was harsh, and my fury was adding fuel to the fire. My heart was pumping hard and my hand was stinging from the force it collided with Edward's cheek.

"You're going to pay for that," he spat, grabbing my head in between his hand. "You just made a terrible mistake, Isabella."

The fury evaporated, leaving only knee-shaking fear in my body. I have never been more scared of the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a Facebook group for my stories, but it's nowhere near done yet. I still have a lot of work to do before I let it ru<strong>**n.**

**I hope to post another chapter today. :)**


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

The door slammed shut and my eyes immediately snapped open. I cursed myself for falling asleep in Chris' room again, but he was crying and I wanted to console him. I knew nothing good ever came out of it, but I couldn't let my son shake with uncontrollable sobs.

"Isabella," Alec hollered. I could sense in his voice he was drunk again. "Where are you?"

It was pointless to try and slip away from Chris' bed. The apartment we lived in was so small, there really wasn't any other place for me to be, except with Chris. I knew Alec hated it when I lay down with him until he fell asleep. In his eyes, Chris was already a man although he was barely nine. He still had nightmares from the night his mother died and I couldn't let him alone.

The knob of Chris' door slammed into the wall. My heartbeat quickened as I jumped from the bed and tried my best to push Alec out of the room. My resistance was futile, because Chris was already awake and his deep blue eyes were staring at me in shock.

"Bella," he whispered. "Dad, let her go."

"Shut the fuck up," Alec yelled. He turned back to me. "I told you not to come put him to sleep. Why the fuck do you defy me so much?"

"Alec," I said frantically. "Let's not do this now."

His hands grabbed my face and he brought it closer to his, spitting his next words, "Don't tell me what to fucking do! Get the hell out of this room immediately, Isabella."

Alec pushed me away, sending me in the direction of the wall, before stalking toward Chris' bed. Before I could react, he drew his hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Chris!" I yelled. I stepped in front of Alec just before he could land another blow and did my best to push on his shoulders away. Chris' cries were piercing, his sobs hoarse. "Don't hit him!"

I was able to avoid the next slap, but not the grab he had on my hair. He pulled on it harshly, tossing me to the ground before towering over me. He grabbed my face in between his hands again and said, "You just made a terrible mistake, Isabella."

The anger in Mr. Cullen, Edward's was replaced with confusion. I didn't know if it was an earthquake that shook the desk so much or if it simply was my unstoppable trembling.

It was too much, too familiar, too overbearing.

Edward dropped his hands from my face and my own immediately went to protect it. I took a shaky breath and before I knew it, I took another one.

And then another.

And then another.

A cry so small I didn't know it was audible escaped my throat. I have fought so hard against those memories, against the visions I thought I have forgotten them, but the situation was too identical. I could feel the wetness on my palms, but I didn't even know when I started crying.

"What the fuck," Mr. Cullen whispered, uncertain.

Another cry and I was done. My body shook with the sobs I could no longer control. I was scared, petrified. I didn't know my life would come to this again, to guarding myself against someone much stronger than me, someone that could inflict so much pain.

I needed to get away from here, I needed to run again, to escape. I couldn't do this anymore.

I surrender.

I jumped from the desk, uncaring that my dress is unzipped. I all but ran to the door, my tears blinding my vision, but before I could even reach the handle, Edward grabbed my hand.

I yelped and tried to pry his hand away. He wasn't holding me tightly, he wasn't squeezing my wrist — he was just holding me in place.

"Please, please, please," I beseeched. "Please don't hurt me."

"The fu… I'm not going to hurt you, Isabella. Did you think I'd lay a hand on you?"

"Please don't…I…I'm sor…sorry, I…" My voice broke as I tried to stop him, beg him to let me go. His hand was still circling mine and I couldn't handle that anymore. I wanted to go home, to Chris, to know he's safe, to make me feel safe.

However, Edward didn't let me go. Instead he grabbed my hand firmer and crushed my body to his, enveloping me in his arms. His scent attacked me again, his fingers brushing my waist as his arms held me tighter to him. My face was pressed in the crook of his neck, smearing his white shirt with black makeup. I fisted his blazer, uncertain of whether I was pushing him away, or pulling him closer.

"What the hell happened to you, Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be with you tomorrow. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

"Are you seriously not going to tell me what's wrong?" Chris asked for what seemed like a hundredth time this night.

I looked up to see him, confusion and worrisome written all over his young features. He had grown up so much those past four years. The baby fat from his face slowly started to go away and light stubble started to cover his jaw and chin. His body was no longer lanky, but rather built and formed. Had I not been with him every day, I probably would have been surprised by the change.

I shook my head and settled better next to him, propping my head on his shoulder. We sat down to watch a movie he had rented while being with his friends today. It was an action, or perhaps a horror, definitely not a romantic comedy, but that's all about I know about the plot.

"Mom," he sighed. He almost never called me like that. "You've been somewhere else all night. Please tell me what's going on."

I sighed. I hated lying to him, but I also hated bothering him with my troubles. Chris was well aware about my "episodes" when I remembered some of the things Alec used to do. When we first moved out of, or should I say ran out of, the apartment I was a mess. I was looking everywhere just waiting for Alec to pop out of somewhere. It took me a while to adjust, but eventually I stopped looking over my shoulder on every step. Now, remembering, I guess I made a mistake, because Alec did find us.

However, it was the last time he ever did something to both of us.

"I had a bad day at work, buddy. Mr. Cullen was being…difficult today," I said. This was the understatement of the year. I have never felt more confused in the presence of him than I was today.

I could still feel his arms around me and although ironic, I never felt safer in my life than I did when he was holding me. I couldn't comprehend what I might have told him, had I not been saved by the knock on his office door. I remember dashing my tears away quickly and zipping up my dress before slipping out of the door despite Mr. Cullen's protests.

I couldn't sit in the company until my shift ended, so I called in sick and took the next day off. I was well aware I wasn't going to avoid him forever, but I needed some time to sort things out, to figure out what to say to him, because if I knew something about Edward Cullen it was that he never left a question unanswered.

And his question kept popping up in my head all day today.

"_What happened to you?"_

"Difficult how?" Chris questioned. "Did that bastard do something to you?"

"Chris," I scolded. "He…he didn't do anything. It was my fault. I was…"

"Yeah, sure. You know what, for someone who tells me I can be _honest_ with them all the time you sure as hell _lie to me_ all the time!" His voice held that same irritation Alec's did when he was annoyed with me. I felt eighteen again, running away with my thirty-year-old boyfriend.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock on the TV and saw it was well after eleven. "Are you expecting someone?" I asked Chris, who had the same look of confusion on my face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you this question?"

I uncurled my legs from under the blanket I had covered myself with and went to stand from the couch, when Chris held his hand to me in a silent gesture to stop.

"I'll get it," he said.

"You're sixteen," I argued. "I'll get it."

I jumped from the couch and made my way to the door, with Chris walking right behind me. I gave him a look, but he just raised an eyebrow at me in challenge. I sighed, but it may have sounded like a groan, before I unlocked the door and opened it, revealing the last person I ever thought I'd see on my doorstep.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Fuck the formality. This definitely wasn't a work visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter. Sorry for not posting yesterday. I went to church. :-D<strong>


	12. Chapter XII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

"You have got to be kidding with me," Chris said in disbelief from behind me. "Have you seriously not done enough yet, you decide to come to her home and torment her some more?"

"Listen punk ass—"

"Hey!" I yelled over Edward's voice. I may have need to speak with Chris about his lack of respect for older people, but I in no way would allow someone, anyone, to speak to my son like this. "I'll be back in a second. Go to your room. We'll speak later."

Chris shook his head and tossed his hands in the air in frustration. "Honestly, Bella," I was no longer Mom it seemed. "If you wanted someone to use you as a doormat, you should have stayed with my father."

I looked over my shoulder just to see Chris retreating back to his room, angry steps echoing around the narrow hallway to his room. He slammed the door shut and I could almost feel the vibrations from the wooden door as it connected with the frame.

My breathing picked up. Chris' words stung, but they were the truth. We had promised each other since that first day I took him in my arms and called him my son in front of the world: never lie, tell the truth no matter how hard it may be, we would always be honest with one another.

He kept his side of the bargain. I was the one who constantly lied to him for his own good.

I turned to look at Edward, blinking several times and trying to stop the tears from falling. I was not going to break apart now. My eyes met his and I immediately recognized the intrigue written all over his face. Four years I have spent studying every expression this man had, every single motion of his arms, every habit, every twitch. His motives were not foreign to me. I expected him to want answers, to demand them. I just never thought I'd have so little time to prepare myself for the unavoidable.

Our entire "relationship" was purely based on physical needs. He needed to get off and I gave him a way to do that, freely, no strings attached, to kisses and caresses needed. He took it greedily, but I never had and never would blame him for it. I came to terms with our situation. I knew he had no respect for the likes of me and he probably never would. I knew my place and I knew what was expected of me.

I way no victim. I hated to admit it, but I enjoyed it: every time we fucked, every time he worked me with perfection I loved it, I thrived it, I needed it.

Perhaps that was the reason I stayed with him for so long. I wanted him in the same way he wanted me.

However, today everything changed. We no longer stayed in our comfort zone, the zone where he spread my legs open and had his way with me, the zone I was most accustomed to.

Edward no longer wanted only my body. He wanted my past with every dirty little secret I wanted to hide. This, I couldn't give him. This, was something only I got to keep: a mud stain on my otherwise clean past.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked. He wore the same clothes he did in the office, hence the tie he had probably tossed on the backseat of his car. Edward hated to wear ties, but his job required it. He always removed them the first chance he got.

I shook my head. "You shouldn't be here."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "I shouldn't do a lot of things, Isabella. _I shouldn't have done even more._ Shoulda, coulda, woulda is not my motto. I'm here. I don't care if it's right or wrong."

"Fair enough. _Why_ are you here?"

His next move surprised me. I was still standing in the same place I have since I opened the door. My arms were protectively wrapped around my waist, so I had no time to react, no time to push him away or stop him before he was right in front of me, breathing down my face, hid lips inched away from mine.

"This is the question I'm looking the answer for," he breathed. His eyes left mine and travelled to Chris' room. "Among others."

"Edward, I—"

"Where is your room, Isabella?" His hands took a hold on mine and uncurled them from around my body. The robe I had over my light camisole opened as my hands left my sides. Edward's eyes shamelessly roamed down my body until they settled on the swell of my breasts. I was ashamed to admit that his look was making me crazy…even now.

I stop his train of thought immediately. "Not with Chris in the house."

"Come home with me, then."

"I can't. Not anymore. It's over this time. For good."

Edward's eyes hardened immediately. His soft grip on my hands tightened immediately. His entire posture changed into something I could only call possessiveness. I was slipping away and he wasn't having that. My choices were depowering him and he couldn't handle it.

"You want to lose your job," he spat. "That's what it's going to happen." He spoke the last words hurriedly, his voice filled with tremor I have never before heard from him.

He was scared.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked, stepping away from his arms, although they brought me comfort I have not felt since I ran away from my parents' house. "It's over. Everything. I'm quitting, Edward. You'll have my resignation letter on your desk first thing Thursday."

It only took him two steps to have me back in his arms. "The hell you are."

It was then, in the dimmed light of the hallway, when Edward finally gave me what I have waited for, for four years.

A kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, thank you for your support with this story. I'm sorry I skipped update yesterday, but I have this…I don't even know if it's a flu, because it that's a flu, then I'm having the worst possible form ever. I'm coughing, sneezing, I have no sense of smell, no sense of taste, I feel like I'm hearing everything from under water, my hair is falling and overall I'm falling apart. I went to my GP today and she prescribed me some nasty ass pills, so fingers crossed and let's hope I'll breathe normally soon.<strong>


	13. Chapter XIII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

My eyes were wide open, staring at the depths of his jade-colored irises. Edward's lips were so soft against mine, but yet firmly placed against my own. My eyelids fluttered shut, just as I saw Edward closing his own.

One of his arms sneaked over my shoulder and pressed against my backbone, drawing me closer to him. His chest was flush against mine and I gasped as I felt him so close. We've been with each other so many times, but I have never felt closer to him than I did in this moment.

Edward opened his own lips, breathing delicately in my mouth. My tongue was the first to seek his, entangling it in an ardently dance of passion. I grabbed a handful of the material of his suit and slid my hand up his neck, until I let my fingers play with the silky texture of his copper-haired locks.

The hand that wasn't supporting my back, he sneaked underneath my robe and unhesitatingly stroked my waist, letting his thumb brush against the underside of my breast…right next to my furiously beating heart.

Same heart that never felt such vehemence before.

I tilted my head to the side, seeking more of him, prolonging the inevitable. A primal sound — a growl, a roar, a snarl — left his throat. Edward put more pressure around my waist and without much effort pushed me back against the hallway wall. His palm slammed right next to my head. I hooked my fingers through the belt hoops of his dress pants, pulling him closer for one last time; feeling him this nigh and savoring the last moments of bliss I'd get from him.

A deep breath and his lips left mine. I kept my eyes closed, unwilling to let them open and forever lose what we just had. Edward caressed my lips with his one more time, so gently I barely acknowledged he did it.

"Isabella," he breathed. My eyes remained closely shut. "Bella," he said a moment later.

Like a teenager, I felt butterflies in my stomach when my nickname slip passed his lips. My parents, Renee and Charles, always called me like that when I was a little girl. I liked my nickname so much better than my given name. Alec always called me "Isabella" and I have grown so used to it. Chris used to call me that from time to time, but not anymore.

I finally let the moment pass and opened my eyes finding Edward's face so near to mine. We were breathing the same air. I almost let a chuckle remembering our usual sexual encounters. Edward did everything to avoid breathing the same air as me.

"Don't go."

He said it like a plea, but I knew better; it was a command. I have gotten them so many times those past years: do this, don't do that…it was a never ending circle.

I moved my head to the sides. "It's over, Edward. I'm going. I can't do this anymore."

"Is it because of what had happened before you met me? Why aren't you telling me?" he demanded.

Edward was starting to show his true colors. I wasn't an idiot. The abyss of perfection he had pushed me into just moments before was just a mask.

"Because," I said. "For once you don't get to do what you want. You don't get to know what I don't want to tell you. For once, you don't get to shove it down my throat!"

I bended down slightly and escaped the cage he had captured me into. Quickly, I collected the sides of my robe and tightened them with the belt. I pushed my hair behind my ears and with only a few small steps reached the door to my apartment. I put my palm around the circle handle and left it there for only a second, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. Collecting myself, I turned the knob and opened the door widely, moving to the side and silently kicking Edward out.

"Goodbye Edward."

I heard, rather than saw him breeze past me on his way out. He stopped right in front of me, hovering over my shorter frame. "I swear in my life, Isabella, this is not the end."

"We'll see about that." Were the last words I uttered to him, before I closed the door in his face, locking it after him.

It wasn't even a second later that I collapsed with my back against the door, sobbing uncontrollably. My back slid down the wooden door, bunching my robe on the small of my back as I sat on the carpeted floor and burrowed my face in my hands.

I felt strong arms around me immediately. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Mom," Chris whispered, enveloping me in his arms like a child. I broke down further, letting the last pieces of my heart shatter like a broken mirror, mocking me with the reflection of my angst-filled life.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly never wrote a chapter whose half content was a description of a kiss. How did I do? See you later today or tomorrow. It depends on whether or not I'm going to see my father tonight. :)<strong>

**Oh, by the way. "Paradise Lost" shall be sequel'd. I just hope you won't hate me for it. :)**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

Saying that the evening Edward left me was peaceful would have been a lie. In my life (and especially the years I lived with Alec) I had many restless nights, but never before I have felt so drained, so tired, so lost.

After Chris picked me up from the ground, both figuratively and literally, I was a mess. I didn't even know why, I couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for my distress. I hated to think that it was because I finally realized Edward was gone for good. I wanted him gone; my mind was screaming at me that this would be better, that my life were going to be ameliorated, that I could still leave with some dignity intact. However, my heart was crying with gut-wrenching sobs. It missed him before he was ever through the door.

I spent the entire night writing my resignation letter. Cullen Inc had a specific clause for a two-week notice, although in some exceptional cases the resign could be effective immediately. I wrote and deleted every paragraph. Saying that I enjoyed my time in the company would have been a lie. My work was everything but pleasurable. Writing that I learned a lot from the company would also be deceiving: learning the art of mastering a blowjob under an office desk, or making coffee for six people was not educational.

My fingers kept hovering over the keyboard, but I still couldn't write what I needed — a basic, emotionless letter.

Basic and emotionless, just like Mr. Cullen.

The dawn was breaking by the time I sighed in content with what I have written. My printing machine was already making copies to the Manager, Human Recourses and of course, Mr. Cullen himself.

I didn't bother to make myself perfect in the morning. I was no longer required to mask myself under representative clothes and unnatural looking makeup. I put my hair in a high ponytail and made sure to brush away all tangles. I kept it straight, although Mr. Cullen preferred when it was curled. A pair of skinny jeans replaced the pencil skirt and a baggy top renewed the usual office shirts.

I sighed as I gave myself a final look at the mirror. I looked exactly as I felt — disgraceful. Adverting my eyes from my reflection, I grabbed the envelope with my quitting letter and pulled the straps of my bag over my head, putting them diagonally over my shoulder. I was out of the door only moments later, in the car Mr. Cullen bought me minutes after and an hour afterward on the parking lot of Cullen Inc.

I tapped the dashboard in a silent goodbye and walked out of the coupe, closing and locking the doors after me. Irrational nostalgia overwhelmed me as I walked toward the underground floor, waiting for the elevator. This would be the last time I ever climbed into this elevator and for some reason this saddened me.

The silver doors opened on the last floor where Mr. Cullen's and — up until yesterday — mine's offices were located. I took a deep breath seeing the foyer, but shook out all the memories rushing back into my head.

I walked deliberately, with my head held high until I reached the door to Mr. Cullen's office. I knew he wasn't going to be there, which was exactly why I walked in as if I owned the place. As I assumed, the office was empty and I didn't waste time putting the envelope holding my letter of resignation on his desk.

I licked my bottom lip and turned around, ready to step out, only to find myself face-to-face with Mr. Cullen himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update 6 a.m. my time. That's about 10 p.m. in the USA. ;)<strong>


	15. Chapter XV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

"Interesting," he said, leaning back against the door of his office, putting his hands deep into his pockets. "I believed the unnecessary and pointless ire of your dramatic performance last night would have at least been longer than twelve hours."

I gritted my teeth together, letting my nails dug into the soft flesh on my palms. I looked up at Edward just to see him watching me hungrily, staring at me like he was trying to memorize my features. This man had seen me naked more times than I care to admit, but still, there was something in his eyes, a look no man has ever given me before.

"Hmmm, had I known you'd look so delicious in casual clothing, I'd have put it in your dress-code."

His words were angering me beyond belief. I have decided to remain silent, though. Talking back at him never led to anything good. He'd either belittle me for my incompetence, or fuck me without mercy on any flat surface he could find.

"Did you come to apologize, Isabella?" he asked, a mocking smirk forming on his lips. He pushed away from the door and walked slowly toward me. He stopped right in front of my body, looking down at me. A chuckle echoed around the office as he undid his belt and quickly pulled his zipper down, the sound of the teeth unzipping was as loud as a thunderstorm in my ears. "By all means…apologize."

I shook my head in disgust and pushed him away from me. I opened my handbag and quickly found the keys to the car he bought me. I placed them right next to the envelope currently sitting on his desk. "I just came to give you everything back. My resignation letter has been sent to HR and the Manager."

Mr. Cullen's eyes hardened immediately. "You're not leaving this company!"

"Watch me," I said. I pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ears and held out my hand for him to shake. "It was a pleasure working with you, Mr. Cullen."

Edward took a hold of my hand and pulled me forcefully toward him until I collided with his chest. Gone were the loving touches from last night. He grabbed a hold of the elastic holding my hair together and pulled it out, letting my hair fall down around my shoulder. "Your rebellion attitude is not entertaining anymore, Isabella."

"Just let go of me."

"Do you realize the kind of influence I have in this business? You'd be lucky if you get a job at McDonalds. Opening your legs will only get you this far, you ungrateful little—"

"Fuck you!" I spat. "Fuck you and your insults. I'm not your punching bag anymore."

I stepped away from his embrace and all but ran toward the door. "You'd regret this," he threatened from behind me.

"I can't regret something more than meeting you."

I was sprinting down the stairs before I could even hear his respond.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

The day that marked my five weeks without employment was the day I realized Edward Cullen's threats weren't groundless. He was out to get me, grab me back into the whirlpool of his life and not set me free until he was satisfied.

After I left Cullen Inc, I set my foot down and decided I would only be taking a job that fitted my qualifications. I was an excellent graphic designer and I wasn't going to bring myself lower for any job every again. The humiliation I felt because of my time spent in Cullen Inc was enough to last me a lifetime.

Two weeks have passed, when I started to worry. I have gone on five interviews and I did great on every one. I was sure at least one of the companies I have been interviewed for would call me for a second interview, but those calls never came. It was then I began to worry Mr. Cullen might have something to do with it.

It had been three weeks since I quit my job when I realized I needed to start working fast. The money was slowly evaporating and it killed me to cut down on Chris' lunch money. My head was pounding. I had gone to six more interviews, but the same thing had happened there. They liked me, but then no respond came.

When I had to return groceries in the supermarket, because I didn't have enough money to buy them, I reached my boiling point. Edward Cullen had screwed me over way too many times. I was sick of it.

I walked home and put half of the groceries I bought in the fridge, before leaving and going straight to Cullen Inc. Me and Edward were going to settle our situation once and for all.

I was walking with heavy steps toward the entrance, when I noticed a lot of eyes focused solely on me. Cullen Inc was a big company and such things as quitting rarely attracted attention. Obviously that wasn't the case, though. A tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach worried me why.

The elevator was about to close, when I heard someone yell, "Hold the doors," and a hand shot in between the metallic doors and pushed it open again. My eyes met Jasper Hale's blue ones just as he stepped into the elevator.

He smirked as he saw me. "Wow, Isabella. I haven't seen you in a while. Did my cousin give you a vacation?"

I shook my head and leaned back against the mirrored wall. "Definitely not a vacation."

Jasper rested his back against the wall opposite from me. He glanced at the elevator buttons, watching as the digital numbers changes as we passed each floor.

"Was he so stupid to let you go?" Jasper asked after a few moments. "You're such a pretty little thing. I couldn't imagine giving you the pink slip. Especially not after having unlimited access to your pussy."

I gasped in surprise. Mr. Hale knew? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Another snicker passed his lips. "Please, Isabella. I doubt there's a person in this office that doesn't know about you and my cousin. That hickey you had on your neck the last time I saw you really gave you away. Plus," he added, pushing slightly away from the wall. "—female arousal had a very distinctive smell…the air-conditioned office we were in only helped intensifying your scent."

I breathing heavily by the time he stopped talking. I was sure my ears were red with embarrassment. My "relationship" with Edward, although shameful, was never publicly humiliating. This was not something I was ready for. The little integrity I had held onto slowly evaporated.

Jasper punched the stop button of the elevator and we stopped in between floors. My eyes widened as I saw him stalk toward me. He stood right in front of me and bended his head so he was looking directly into my eyes.

"Let me guess, Edward wasn't the one who fired you, you quitted. Knowing him, he's sabotaging every interview you go to, trying to get you back. Which is also why you're here, you think you can possibly make him stop interfere with your life."

My brows furrowed as he spoke. How did he know all this? "I'm good at reading people, Isabella," he answered my question, without even having to ask it. "You don't build multi-billion dollar companies without knowing how to interpret every emotion that a person has."

Jasper licked his lips and pressed closer to me. "Edward can't boss me around, Isabella. I'm well aware you're overly qualified for your previous position. Come to my company and I'll find a place for you in any department you might want to work in. I'll double whatever Edward was paying you?"

"What is your agenda from hiring me?" I questioned immediately.

He smirked and brushed his lips close to my ear. "Want to guess?"

_Not again._

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter two days ago, but it was completely different from what you now see. Remind me to post Version 2 of this chapter once I complete the story. I didn't post what I wrote, because I this you would have hated me for it. :) <strong>

**Oh, by the way, thanks for sharing my story around, for your wonderful reviews, alerts, favorites and communities. You guys keep amazing me. xx**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

"I will be taking tomorrow off," I informed Jasper as I buttoned up my trench coat. "Chris has a game and I promised him I'd go."

Jasper looked up, putting his tie back over his head before putting the last button of his dress shirt through its hole. He groaned as he saw that the knot of his tie has been untied.

I walked over the desk to where he was standing and took a hold of his tie, aligning one side to be longer than the other, before masterfully wrapping the wider section over the thinner and creating a double-knot.

"Not so fast," he said, grabbing my wrist when I tried to walk over to where I was standing. "I need to present the new outline of MySpace tomorrow to the investors. Did you fix whatever Newton screwed up?"

I had decided to take the position Jasper offered me. I needed money and I had no job offers, except for his. This wasn't the time to play indignant over his proposal. He needed to get back at Edward for whatever altercation they had. The money was good, my working schedule even better. I was working directly underneath the Director of Graphic Design that created and perfected the newest web designs of MySpace.

I nodded. "He hadn't screwed up that bad. Tyler and I were able to fix it back to the way it was and even run a trial version to a thousand beta accounts without having troubles with it."

Jasper stuck out his bottom lip and nodded his head. "I have to say, Isabella, I'm impressed. I honestly didn't think you'd handle the pressure."

The feeling of pride made my cheeks burn. I had never been congratulated on a job well done. Mr. Cullen always demanded more, always sought perfection and whatever I did was never enough for him. The appreciation felt good.

I smiled and looked up at Jasper who was standing over me. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and leaned down, his eyes flicking to my lips.

I immediately moved away. "No kissing," I said, reminding him.

He chuckled and raised his hands up in surrender. "I am a fantastic kisser, though," he bragged. "You don't even know what you're missing."

"I know what I _wouldn't_ be missing — my son's first game. Would it be possible for you to give me the day off, or should I fake a migraine?"

Jasper shook his head. "No need. Go spent tomorrow with the kid and tell him to win, because otherwise I'm cutting tomorrow from your paycheck." He chuckled. "I was on the football team once, but because of my idiotic cousin, I was benched almost every game"

My eyebrows shot up. "Mr. Cullen was on the football team?"

"Quarterback. He was some sort of a prodigy back then. You'd actually be surprised if I told you he wasn't such a dick back then. Sure, he fucked around and drank more than he should have, but he still had some conscience. After Jessica and his injury, though, he became what you know him as."

"I can't believe that he—"

Jasper stopped me. "I really have no intention of speaking about him anymore," Jasper said with finality in his voice. "I want you here the day after tomorrow, though. The proposal I was trying to give Cullen Inc — the one you so kindly pointed to Edward that wasn't signed and stamped officially — is now perfected by a notary."

My eyes widened slightly. "You want me there?" I didn't think I was ready to face Mr. Cullen just yet.

Jasper smirked. "It's time I showed him the proper way of fingering woman under the table. Wear a dress. Oh, and wish Chris good luck tomorrow."

Sure, as if I could think of anything other than meeting Edward again.

* * *

><p><strong>He-he…I know. Don't hate, appreciate. xx<strong>

**Oh, next chapter would actually be an outtake. EPOV since you guys all wanted it so much.**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**Author's Note:** _This is not the outtake as you may notice, but an actual chapter. I'll see you at the bottom._

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

I walked into the kitchen the morning after Chris' game. I was so proud of him, although the experience of sitting on the bleachers during a high-school football game was not something I wanted to repeat for a long, long time. The yelling and the air fist-pumps —several of which passed only inches away from my face — scarred me for life. I loved Chris and I was proud of him, but I doubted myself I'd go to another one of his games without high-end security.

"Good morning," I greeted Chris, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How's the most amazing player on the field doing this morning?" I turned around and moved my hair over my shoulder, silently telling Chris to zip-up my dress.

He chuckled and pulled the zipper up. "I'm hardly the best player on the field. If you hadn't covered your eyes every time someone moved around you you'd probably have seen I actually suck."

I laughed and shook my loosely made curls. The thing I loved about working with Jasper — apart from not having to sleep with him to stay employed — was that he allowed me to be myself. If I went to work in jeans and a leather jacket he wouldn't give me a sting eye or spank me over his knee. Although Mr. Cullen hated him, Jasper was actually quite decent.

The conversation in the elevator had taken a very different direction than the one I thought it might take. My eyes almost bulged from their sockets when Jasper informed me that he not only didn't want to have sex with me, but he also had no interest whatsoever in starting any other relationship other than professional with me.

"_I won't touch you, kiss you, sleep with you, or demand any sexual favors from you. All I want is to mess with Edward's head."_

Jasper remained true to his words, although he was a tease. The first time I walked into his office for my official interview, I was on the edge of my seat. I wondered if he was going to turn back on his offer and actually expect more from me. He made a casual remark about sleeping with me and I was almost ready to storm out of the room, when his posture cracked and he laughed.

I was surprised to find out that Jasper had sworn off women and any relationships, no matter how casual they were, years ago. He preferred the company of escorts and random hook-ups that never went further than one night. I still had to understand what made him run away from commitments, but that was something I had to understand with time.

Today was one of the most nerve-wracking days I had yet to survive from. Sure, Jasper only wanted to parade me in front of Edward, but that didn't mean I wasn't petrified from the outcome. To my knowledge, Edward had no idea I was employed by Jasper's company. The element of the surprise would be double today, I guessed.

I had no idea how I got myself into this mess in the first place, but when knife hits your bone, you have to reboot and think about your priorities. And my only priority was Chris. I couldn't care less about integrity.

The other thing that bothered me was the fact that I had to see Edward today. I had gone more than month and a half without looking into his eyes, touching him, or simply admiring him from afar. The person who said, "Out of sight, out of mind," obviously hadn't met with Edward Cullen.

Those past few weeks I also allowed myself to put a finger on my feelings for Edward. The days after I left Cullen Inc for good were terrible. I cried myself to sleep and the scaring part was that I actually missed him. I missed seeing him, missed being with him, missed his lips, although he only ever allowed himself to kiss me once.

My cell phone rang, startling me and taking me away from the memories I was drowning myself into. I pulled out my BlackBerry and rolled my eyes when I saw Jasper Hale's name flashing on the screen. This had to be the twentieth time he called me this morning.

"Good morning," I greeted him. "Yes, the documents are in my case, yes my outfit is on point and yes, I won't be late."

He had asked me the same questions every time he called and I was getting tired of it. The anxiety I was feeling for the upcoming meeting was already too much. I couldn't let myself me bothered with insignificant things at the moment, such as Jasper's paranoia.

"I'll be waiting for you in the office in about an hour. My driver will drive us to Cullen Inc. I can't wait to see Edward's face when you walk through the door."

To be honest, so was I. However, I didn't want him to think I was Jasper now. The little stunt my current boss wanted to pull, though, was exactly what he hired me for…messing with Edward.

I guess those little escapades came with the work benefits.

"Jasper," I said, walking away from the kitchen where Chris was eating half his body weight in food. "If you touch me in the meeting, I'd hightail out of there faster than a speeding bullet."

He groaned. "How many times? I won't touch you anywhere else but your knee. Will you relax for a second?"

I sighed. I still hated it. "I'll meet you in an hour." I ended the call and turned myself to the side, looking into the mirror. I couldn't imagine what my life had turned into. Perhaps, if I hadn't been this stupid and actually stayed with my parents, except for running away with a thirty-year old man with a child, eloping in Las Vegas and had my body used as a punching bag, I would have been here today. Perhaps, I would have been married, in love, had kids even. I shook my head and cleared my mind out of this thoughts, though. Chris was my child. I'd do anything for him.

Even accept stupid, life-changing and disgraceful job opportunities.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Let me first start off by saying thank you for not hating <strong>me<strong>. Haha. I guess the hate you guys feel for Bella was what made me write this chapter so close to the last one I updated. I actually told some of my readers to go back and re-read the chapter, looking for the grey and not focusing on the black and white. Firstly, Bella was putting on her trench coat, which was something normal. Secondly, all of the males I know hate wearing ties, which is why they remove them sometimes. Thirdly, if you go back and read when Bella said, **"No kissing," **and she **reminded** him. I do admit I wrote it deliberately, making you think something else *blushes* I guess I shouldn't mess with you like that again. Lol. **Next chapter – EPOV outtake.**_


	19. Chapter XIX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

We were late for the meeting.

Jasper told me not to worry; he was going to blame our inability to come on time on the traffic. Lunch time in Chicago was a pick hour and transportation was a bitch, so our excuse would hold.

However, the only reason we were late was that I just couldn't step a foot out of the limousine once we parked in front of Cullen Inc. My breathing was labored and I wondered if I was going to pass out before I even left the car. I thought I had everything under control, but the past fifteen minutes proved me wrong.

I haven't been more worried, not even during my interview for Cullen Inc.

"Isabella," Jasper huffed. "Get your ass out of that car already, before I grab you by the hair and pull you out. My patience is running dry and I'm not going to be considerate much longer."

I looked up at Jasper with wide eyes. I was absolutely sure he wasn't going to pull me out by the hair, but still I felt the frightening chill run down my spine. I wasn't going to find another job like the one Jasper offered me. Hell, I wasn't going to find another job if this depended on Mr. Cullen, but those are details.

Taking a deep breath, I moved my body to the door and with a mental pat on my back, walked out of the car. My five-inched heels clicked with every step I took closer to the entrance of my previous place of employment. As soon as I stepped through the door, Jasper's hand was supporting my lower back and every single person's eyes in the lobby were firmly set on me. I was delusional to think that my previous visit attracted attention.

Jasper leaned closer to me and whispered, "You do know how to stand out in a room full of people, Isabella. I have to remember this for next time."

I gulped. Back in the days I worked for Mr. Cullen, I thought he was the most deceitful person on the planet. He was ready to smash down everybody that stood in his way, without a drop of mercy. However, now, comparing him to Mr. Hale, Edward stung like a bee, while Jasper bit like a wolf.

We walked into the elevator and my heart started beating faster than ever before. So many memories ran through my mind, the sense of déjà vu almost crippled me with it's force. So many life-changing moment have happened in this cabin. I couldn't even remember how many times Edward took me against those walls, too impatient to actually wait until we got to his car. The secretive glances and inappropriate touches he allowed himself whenever the elevator was packed and the last of all — Jasper's job offer.

Before I knew it, we were at Mr. Cullen's floor. The metallic doors opened and my eyes immediately fell on the gorgeous looking blonde-haired woman sitting on my desk. She looked like she jumped out of the cover of _Cosmopolitan_, no scratch that, looking at her cleavage, _Maxim_ seemed to me the magazine she missed the photo shoot for.

"I bet you a hundred thousand dollars he's fucking her," Jasper mumbled, raising his eyebrows at me. "Funny, though. He always preferred brunettes."

A bile rose in my throat. I didn't want the images that surfaced in my mind. Had Edward really replaced me so quickly? Was I really just a convenient fuck and nothing more?

I regretted having breakfast this morning.

"Hi," the girl said with her nasal voice. _Hi?_ Was she selling ice-cream on a carnival or was she working for a billion dollar company? "You must be Jasper Hale. I'm Rosalie. Rosalie King. I'll ring Edwa— Mr. Cullen right now."

The hatred I felt for this girl intensified by the second. I had no doubt in my mind she was sleeping with him. She did the same rookie mistake I did when I first started working for Mr. Cullen. I called him Edward every once in a while. Once, I even slipped in a meeting. It's pointless to say that after the fucking I got for this mistake, I could barely close my legs for long enough to get home.

"Mr. Cullen will see you now," Rosalie said, adding a fake smile on her fake-tanned face, while she fluttered her fake eyelashes suggestively at Jasper.

Fake bitch.

"Isabella," Jasper said, the glowing in his eyes intensified. He really was out to get Edward. I couldn't comprehend how can someone hate their relative so much? I guess the story ran deeper than what I knew. "Let's walk in."

I nodded silently and stepped forward slowly. We were almost at the door when Jasper pressed the handle down and opened widely.

"Cousin," he said with a glint of bellicosity in his voice. "I'd like to introduce you to my Vice President of Web Design and Graphic Design, Isabella Swan."

I froze in place. This spectacle was not part of the plan.

Jasper gently pushed me forward until I was inside the office. My eyes immediately found Edward's intense gaze. His whole body was shaking with anger and the hatred and disgust in his eyes almost made me fall to my knees.

"You fucking whore," Edward spit out, before pushing his chair backwards, making it turn and fall on the ground in a weird angle, before stalking toward me with large steps.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the outtake, because I decided to write a companion piece for 'Work Benefits' called 'Personal Benefits' which would be entirely from Edward's Point of View. The first chapter is already written and published on this website. Please check it out and let me know what you think. ;) <strong>

_www.fanfiction.net/s/8063815/1/Personal_Benefits_


	20. Chapter XX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

I didn't even have the chance to blink before I had Edward stalking toward me. The whole experience was surreal. It was me who was there, but at the same time I felt as if I was just a bystander, looking at the incoming destruction of the shocked woman near the door.

Jasper stepped in front of me, the movement shaking me away from my trance. Edward seized his steps as he found himself chest-to-chest with his cousin. My eyes roamed the figures of the two men in front of me and to my great surprise, I found myself angry. Not scared, or shaking like a leaf from the unknown — angry, furious. My muscles were tensed from the tension I was gritting my teeth with.

"Get the fuck away from my face, Jasper," Edward spat. He easily came around Jasper and pushed him to the side. Mr. Hale stumbled to the side, obviously surprised from Mr. Cullen's actions. It didn't take long for Edward to curl his fingers around my wrist and push me out of the room.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. "Don't ever even think about grabbing me like that!"

Edward didn't seem affected by my threats. The fire blazing into the jade pools of his irises was indication enough that he couldn't have cared less about the words coming out of my mouth. He looked away from me for only a second, before he tapped the slightly ajar copy room door and got us both inside. He kicked the door closed and caged me in between his strong arms.

We stayed silent. Me — furious with him, and him — simply staring into me.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled. I straightened my back, motion which made me come closer to Edward's body. Our noses were almost touching. "Bringing me down? Making me feel awful about myself? Trying to break me? Calling me names? I no longer work for you! I'm no longer your bitch. What right do you have to belittle me in front of my boss? What right do you have to sabotage my future?"

Edward's eyes roamed my face. His expression was unreadable. I couldn't see the shock and anger from before. There was nothing, but the perfect poker face.

It pissed me off.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

He shook his head. "You're not sleeping with Jasper." The smirk he had on his lips suddenly transformed into an evil grin. It wasn't long later, he started laughing. "You're not usually this feisty when you've had a good workout."

I was dumbfounded. I stuck my lower lip out like a petulant child. "How do you know? Aren't I the whore that sleeps her way up? Who fucks everybody for the sake of her own benefits?"

Edward puckered out his lips. He clicked his tongue and lifted his finger to my nose, tapping it gently. The movement was so sweet, immature and in a way, intimate. "You're an open book, Isabella." He tilted his head to the side. "You're the worst actress I have ever met…and trust me, I've came across some Oscar worthy performances."

I furrowed my eyebrows as Edward smiled. "You're not..." he stopped himself. "I got it wrong." He lifted his hands and placed them on my shoulders. To my surprise, I didn't even flinch. Edward leaned toward me, our lips brushed. "Stay after the meeting. We'll talk."

The thirst for knowledge was slowly overtaking my mind. What am I not? What did he get wrong? Why should I stay? So many questions, whose answers only Edward could give me. During my time here, my wonderment had increased daily. There are so many things I have observed Mr. Cullen to do, so many questions had bubbled up on the surface.

He was throwing me a bone, but I had the feeling there were strings attached.

My head jerked back. "Let me out of this room." No way was I falling back into his arms.

Mr. Cullen lifted his hands, faking surrender. He moved to the side and let me step out of the room. Before I could turn the knob, however, he said, "I know you, Bella. You're intrigued. You'll come knocking on my door soon."

I took a deep breath and without looking at his, I walked away from the room, squishing down my curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, women's curiosity. Don't you know about Eve and the snake, B? Facebook group: <strong>_www.__ f__acebook__.__com/groups/180128568774382/_


	21. Chapter XXI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

Two weeks have passed since the meeting in Cullen Inc. I had been getting less and less sleep, both from the extra work Jasper was giving me as punishment and from the curiosity that was slowly eating me away.

It took one look at my face and Jasper immediately understood our, or better yet, his plan was ruined. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. He had been seething next to me during the course of the entire presentation. Edward couldn't have paid less attention even if he tried: his eyes had been firmly placed on me, waiting for me to bulge, to stay and indulge him. I briefly wondered how easy it would be for Jasper to manipulate him when he was so absent-minded.

The meeting was over and I almost ran out of Cullen Inc. Jasper and Edward bickered and exchanged nasty comments as per usual, but luckily they didn't say a word about me.

The ride down the elevator was pure torture. Jasper was shaking his head and he made snide remarks about how he had one purpose of me during the conference and I blew it. He had been giving me more and more work ever since, tiring me beyond belief.

As if it was my fault Edward could read me so well.

Today it was no different. Jasper was going crazy with the running of the new look. "The timeline" was said to increase MySpace's attendance with 12% compared to the last six months. Ever since Mr. Cullen's "Facebook" became an international sensation, "MySpace" was crumbling down. This was Mr. Hale's last resort to somehow resuscitate the website before he lost everything he worked for and eventually, call bankruptcy.

I wasn't feeling well at all today, so I took my work home with me. My laptop had the essentials that made "The timeline" and although I needed a lot more software to actually run the newest profile, the basics were currently resting in my laptop bag.

I felt like one of the five people in the world who knew the recipe for Cola-Cola. I held the key, but without the machinery, I couldn't do anything.

Chris was away for the evening. He had another football game this evening, but I couldn't attend it, due to the enormous amount of work Jasper tossed over me. Not that I was going to sit on the bleachers and suffer through another horror as last time.

I was finally able to fix the glitch that we had. "The Timeline" was not supposed to be released until next month, but we needed to run another trial version. The first one that we installed to the beta accounts showed us the problem I was able to fix right now. Hopefully, we wouldn't be having any problems with it anymore, because the investors were eating it like warm bread.

I sighed and stretched my arms above my head. My laptop was perched over my legs as I sat Indian-style on the sofa. It was already eleven pm and I briefly wondered if I should call Chris and check on him, but the last thing I wanted was to be a pushy parent. I settled on texting him, just to ask him if everything was okay.

I placed the laptop on my table and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I didn't even know I was so thirsty until I downed two glasses on one breath.

I heard my phone ring from the other room and quickly placed the glass back on the counter. I dried my hands with the towel and checked the text I received. Chris was informing me that everything was fine and that he was going to come home tomorrow before twelve.

I yawned and tossed the phone on the armchair. Lucky for me tomorrow was Saturday and I didn't have to wake up early. I walked back to the kitchen and shut the lamps off before coming back to the living room and turning my laptop off. Before I could even touch the touchpad, though, there was a knock on my door.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I wondered who could possibly be knocking on my door in the late hours of the evening. With Chris gone, I had to admit I was more than scared to open the door.

I walked to the door and lifted myself on my toes to look through the peephole. My breath hitched in my throat. I quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, glaring at Edward.

"There better be a solid explanation why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>He-he. I know. Love you, see you tomorrow.<strong>


	22. Chapter XXII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

Edward smirked and let himself into my apartment without permission. I wanted to slam the door in his face, but he had faster reactions than mine. Gritting my teeth together I slammed the door shut and turned to look at him, my arms crossed while my foot was tapping impatiently on the floor.

I could clearly remember what had happened the last time we were in this same hallway. The memory was so clear: I could almost feel the burning sensation of his kiss again. The thought that if I wanted, if I just pressed my lips to his, I could feel his lips on mine again was suffocating.

I had the ball in my court and I could do anything I wanted with it. The power was too much, as were the decisions. Edward Cullen always knew how to play me really well.

"You didn't come?" he stated.

I chuckled. "How do you know? I no longer need to be monogamous. Maybe my new boss took care of that?" I was perfectly aware he hadn't meant sexually, but the frustrated look on his face was too damn priceless to miss.

Edward stepped closer to me and looked down. "I thought you'd be curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said. "I thought you wouldn't bend and run after me?"

His green orbs looked right into my eyes. The intensity of the gaze they held me with made my mouth fall open slightly. I have never been on the receiving end of such look: filled with passion and need.

"Maybe I wanted to run after you. I just _know_ I wanted to catch you."

It took more than four years for what happened next. Never in my wildest dreams have I even considered the fact that I'd be the one to initiate a kiss with Edward Cullen. My hands curled around his shoulders and cupped the back of his head, forcefully pulling his head down until his lips met mine. Our kisses were frenzy, sloppy — nothing like the kiss we shared for the first time.

Edward growled and pushed me into the door, prepping kisses all over my cheek, down my jaw and neck until he reached my shoulder. His teeth bit onto the strap of my tank top and slowly brought it down my shoulder. I was panting loudly, my hands trembling with anticipation as I tried to get his pants off as quick as I could.

For four years Edward Cullen used me for his own pleasure. I guess it was time to me to do the same.

"Bedroom," I moaned, when his mouth left an open mouthed kiss to my nipple over the cotton fabric of my tank top.

I pushed him away slightly, my lips never leaving his as I guided us toward the bedroom. We stumbled into the walls, leaving a path of discarded clothes as we finally reached the bedroom. Edward's legs connected with my bed and he fell onto his back, taking me with him. I straddled him, and hovered over his body as he slid his boxers down his legs. I didn't even take my panties off — I just moved them to the side, before taking a hold of his shaft and pumping it a few times before aligning it with my entrance.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" I asked huskily, sliding the head of his cock in between my slippery folds, but never letting him enter me.

"Whatever you want," he groaned, as he grabbed a hold of my hips and tried to push me down onto him.

"That's a very dangerous thing to say. How can you possibly know what I might want to do?" I said, repeating the words he said to be on my first interview, the words that were forever etched into my brain.

"Ungh, fuck Bella," he hissed. "Fuck me."

So I did. I slid down on his dick, squeezing my inner muscles as I went. He moaned out loud and I smirked at the job well done. My hands were pressed to his chest as I started moving my hips in circular motions, creating the friction he and I both wanted so badly.

Edward sneaked his arms around me and tried to pull my body closer to his, but I slapped his hands away. This wasn't an intimate moment, two lovers making love. This was for satisfaction and for once in my life it was for _my_ satisfaction.

I never knew that letting go would feel so good.

It didn't take long for me to cum, but Edward didn't stop at that. He turned us around, until he was lying on top of me, his hips furiously pumping inside of me, fucking me mercilessly. I tossed my head backward as another orgasm started building. I felt hot, moist kisses all over my neck, but I didn't have the strength to push him away.

I came again and this time, Edward followed right behind me. He collapsed on top of me, his sweaty body mingling with mine. I didn't wait until he caught his breath, before I nudged his shoulders and took him off me.

He had a look of confusion over his face. The sight was comical. I didn't think I ever saw Mr. Cullen bewildered.

"You know where the door is. Don't let it hurt you on your way out. Now, get the hell away from my apartment."

I slid under the sheets and turned my back on him, not even seeing him go before I heard the slam of my bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say a big thank you to KittyVuitton (my love and the most amazing beta and friend someone could wish for) and The Lemonade Stand for rec'ing my story. You guys…*blushes* I love you.<strong>


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

I was beautiful.

This thought ran through my head for what seemed like the hundredth time this past hour. I have never felt beautiful — not even on my own wedding day, but now, I do. The long black and white Giorgio Armani Privé evening gown hung down my body and enhanced curves I didn't even know I had. A gorgeous pair of long, emerald earrings was attracting attention to my neck, since the dress was strapless. My hair was pulled in a high chic 60s ponytail, opening my face.

I bit my lips as I starred at myself in the mirror. My eyes were sparkling with excitement, with pride for my achievements. Today was the night Jasper was going to introduce me to the society as his right hand, as the person who created the _Timeline_.

It had been two weeks since I last saw Edward. I never thought that using him just the way he used me would feel so freeing. I felt like a huge burden has been lifted from my shoulders.

My happiness didn't stop there. The _Timeline_ was running smoothly and it was ready to be launched.

Tonight. At the launch party Jasper was throwing for the promotion of the new design. The party he was throwing for me.

I grabbed the tube of lip-gloss from my vanity mirror and put a thin layer on my lips, making them shine as the light from the lamp caught them. I smiled in the mirror and I almost couldn't recognize the person staring back at me. After Alec, after all the violence and the constant insults I lost myself. The girl who was ready to fight for what she believed it, the girl with ambitions of opening her own company; the girl dreaming of becoming someone, were lost. He made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like there was no way for me to progress, to make something of myself.

I was insecure when I took the degrading job at Edward's company. Before Alec I never even would have thought about being someone's secretary, especially considering the off-the-record arrangement Edward and I had. I was weak and I allowed Mr. Cullen to finish me off. I wished that I wanted to say Alec's death freed me — it didn't. The constant fear was still there, right next to the responsibility I felt for Chris. The day I went to the interview at Cullen Inc. I knew that no matter what I needed to have a job. Not this job, simply a job.

However, now, everything's different. The girl I used to be rose from the ashes like a phoenix, transformed into a strong woman, a mother, someone proud enough to stare at her reflection in the mirror and not advert her gaze whenever she caught her image in the mirror.

"Bella," I heard Chris yell from his room. "Come here!"

I glanced at myself one last time, before grabbing my clutch and slowly walking out of my room and down the hall to Chris'. My six inched heels clicked on the floor with each step I took. I knocked on his door as soon as I reached it and peaked inside when I heard him call me in.

"Wow," he breathed out when he saw me. A wide smile spread across my face when I saw my son's eyes travel down my frame. "You look more than beautiful, Mom. You're gorgeous."

"Oh, honey," I said walking closer to him and cupping his face. "Thank you."

"Trish uploaded pictures from last night's game on Facebook. You said you wanted to see me before you went partying."

I clapped with hands and settled down on the chair next to him as he clicked picture after picture, showing them to me and telling me the story behind every caption. I laughed and cheered whenever he told me exactly what he had done on the field. I was so proud of him.

"Find me a seat on a well protected area and I'll come to your next game, I promise."

Chris chuckled as I kissed his cheek and brushed away the lip-stick'd kiss that colored his cheek. I rose from the chair I was sitting on and slowly started walking out of the room. "I don't know when I'll be back. I left you money on the table, so you can order pizza, even though I cooked. If I'm not here by tomorrow morning take money from the—"

"Fuck!" Chris said annoyed. "They said they wouldn't change everyone's profile to this stupid _Timeline_ for another week. Damn it!"

Everything froze. My fingers trembled as I tossed my clutch to the ground and ran back to Chris's laptop, pushing him aside. "Hey," I heard his protests as I snatched the personal computer from his hands and stared at his profile. My eyes welled up with tears, my breaths coming out in gasps. I shook my head to the sides furiously, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare, because what I saw it just couldn't be the truth.

I refreshed the page, but the same design kept popping up.

_My_ design. _My_ _Timeline_. The graphic _I_ made for MySpace and _not_ Facebook. The design that MySpace was supposed to release _tomorrow_.

"Oh, God!" I breathed. "Oh, God." A sob escaped my throat.

I heard my cell phone ringing from my purse. I didn't need to check the caller ID to know it was Jasper — seeking me, seeking explanation, seeking exit from the giant mess that was currently bringing his company to the ground.

My happiness was soon replaced my horror. This was the end of MySpace, the end of Jasper, the end of the last hope my boss, my friend had for resurrecting his company.

There was no way for him to rise from the ashes like I did. Edward buried him there and it only took him two minutes.

A guttural growl passed my lips. I tossed Chris' laptop on the bed and ignored the questions he was overwhelming me with. I grabbed my car keys and fled out of the apartment and soon after down the street. I was driving like a speed racers, taking the corners like a drifter, parking the car like a valet, before jumping out of the coupe and slamming the door shut. My dress was in the way, so I grabbed the bottom of it and raised it up my legs before I took off running toward Edward's apartment building. My legs protested, the heels I was wearing were restricting me. It didn't take long for me to reach the elevators.

As soon as the metallic doors opened on his floor I took off running again. My fists slammed to his door, my skin hurting with each blow I have the wooden surface. My knuckles split open after the first several blows. When my hands couldn't take the pain, I started kicking. I knew was there, he had to be there.

He was. The door to his apartment opened and he stood on the other side, smirking. He knew why I was here. He knew I found out what he had done. He was openly mocking me, but instead anger, I felt hurt.

Tears spilled from my eyes like waterfalls. My vision was blurry as the bile in my throat started suffocating me. My shoulders shook with each sob and I couldn't stop. I didn't know how to.

I was the girl who didn't do the dishes and covered her face in the corner, protecting her body from the fists of her husband. I was the young mother who slept next to her son to keep his nightmares away, while his father drank at the nearby bar. I was the same girl, too scared to chase her dreams, offering her body to a billionaire who didn't know what to do with his money.

I was no fucking phoenix rising from the ashes.

"You're mine," Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside his apartment. I didn't have the strength to fight him. "You're _mine_. _My_ employee — you should me creating _fantastic_ designs for _my_ company! You're _my_ woman — you should be next to _me_ on launch parties; you should dress up for _me_ and be with _me_! You shouldn't kick me out of your bed in the middle of the night because I'm supposed to fucking _belong_ there!"

"How the fuck—" I started, but my voice betrayed me. "How the fuck do you think this is going to happen, Edward? By stealing from me? By ruining my reputation? By fucking everything good in my life? I was happy!"

"You're not supposed to be happy elsewhere!" he yelled. His arms encircled my waist and brought me flush to his chest. He cupped my chin in between his thumb and forefinger and brought my face up to his. "I was not supposed to hurt when you kicked me out of your bed. I'm not supposed to stay up at night, wondering what I was missing. I am not supposed to go to work and not be able to do anything right just because you're not there! I shouldn't be unable to touch another woman that's not you!"

I stared at him, my tears seizing. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

He looked at me for the longest time, before he leaned down and captured my lips for just a second. "You belong with me. I told you I wanted to catch you. I did. I don't care how dirty I had to play. I don't care just how much you hate me right now. I have you exactly where I want you."

"You're wrong," I said, pushing him away forcefully. I ignored the pain in my knuckles as I clenched my fists. "You don't have me anywhere. I'd rather prostitute myself on a street corner than have you anywhere close to me, than being your personal whore again."

"Want to bet on that?" he said, smirking. "I can assure you that Jasper is currently on the phone with his lawyers, preparing the worst case against you. He's going to smash you to the ground, Isabella. He won't hesitate to end you. You'll be left with nothing, every secret that you've been trying to hide so well with come out. People will know Chris is not legally your son and they'll take him away. Two years in the foster care is equivalent to ten years in prison. The place you'd be rotting in when Jasper's done with you."

I stood there, stunned. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Edward continued, "Come back to me. I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"On what exchange?" I asked quietly.

He smirked mockingly. "Want to guess?"

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER HERE: I have no idea how Facebook got the <em>Timeline<em>. This is all fruit of my imagination. I don't want Mark Zuckerberg suing my ass for spreading false rumors.**

Oh, by the way: Bella's style for this chapter is exactly what Reese Witherspoon wore to last year's Oscars.

_Click on that Big Blue Button below and tell me what you thought of the chapter._


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

A chuckle escaped me. The ridiculousness of the situation was more than comical. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for Edward in that moment. I knew next to nothing about his past and I didn't know what had caused him to be the way he was. If I had to guess, I'd probably suggest heartbreak, but then again for one's heart to break first he must have one.

I was almost certain Edward Cullen was born with a hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

He looked at me suspiciously, undoubtedly wondering what was amusing me. Little did he know his threats and tries of coercion to get me back in his bed, held nothing against me.

"Let me have an educated guess," I said, moving his hands away from me. His jaw was tensed, especially since he saw I wasn't afraid of him. "You had the indecency to steal the Timeline from my laptop, didn't you? I bet you did. You see, Mr. Cullen, the time you had with my design couldn't have possible be enough to crack every hack I made, marking it as mine."

Edward's eyes widened slightly, but he kept his composure. "It's not unknown for me how you make things don't like disappear. I can bet my soul to the devil that the documents that prove the patent of the Timeline are long gone from the archives. I'm sure there's nothing that can prove that the design was originally made for MySpace."

His smirk and cocky stance told me everything I needed to know. Being Edward Cullen's assistant has made me a front-row audience member of all the times he had to sweep dirt under the carpet. Mr. Cullen rarely left traces of his unofficial dealings. He had no problem with crushing everything and anyone that got into his way and he knew people of importance; people who owed him favors. Lots of favors.

"What I'm sure your hackers couldn't find though, are the million watermarks that prove that the Timeline is a MySpace product designed specifically for me. I can assure you that right at this moment thousand of critics are trying to find a breach in the design, looking for something to call it shit."

I stepped closer to him, the look of shock impossible to hide anymore. "I will only take one glitch on the website — one that I know happens daily about a hundred times, because you have employed morons — to cause the watermark to show up and give you away…I can already see the highlights. You're going down."

Suddenly, his fury held no boundaries. He yanked me up against him and held me flush to his chest that was rising with heavy breaths. His eyes were so hard on me, the look in the menacing.

"What the hell did you do?" he spat.

I struggled against him, but he kept me firmly in place. "Dealing with assholes has made me paranoid. I knew that I need to protect my product. Call it female intuition. I can bring you down with one phone call to the right person."

His breathing was labored as he hissed, "What do you want?"

To be honest, I wanted a lot of things. I wanted to smack him, I wanted to bring him down and crush him, I wanted to hurt him, to humiliate him, to make him pay. However, I knew better. A law-case would certainly take a lot of time, money and nerves — things a mother can't afford losing, especially when she was raising a teenager.

"Everything I want you'll give to me, starting with a hefty sum of compensation for Jasper." I wasn't going to forget all about Jasper especially not after all he's done for me. I knew that his intentions were less than honorable and that he as well, used me for his own agenda, but still, I couldn't just leave with nothing when I could at least help him a friction.

"What would that be?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

I smirked, "Lots and lots of work benefits."


	25. Chapter XXV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

_**Three months later**_

I woke up to the shrilling beeping noise of my alarm clock, but to my great regret the scent of freshly brewed coffee didn't attack my nostrils as it was supposed to. I groaned and turned on my back on the bed, mumbling profanities just as I did every morning I had to get up early for work.

I didn't have time to lie in my bed for a couple of minutes and wake up properly, though, because the lack of coffee on my bedside table meant only one thing: Chris was still asleep and therefore running late for school.

I tossed the afghan to the side and moaned in irritation as the cold air in the room hit my heated skin. I was never a morning person, especially after being awaken from a nice deep slumber. I felt around the floor for my long cotton robe and slipped it on, before tying it around my waist.

Pushing my hair away from my face, I walked out of my bedroom and over to Chris'. Sure enough, he was lying on his bed, but what grabbed my attention was that he was sleeping _over_ the covers with his jeans and shoes still on. I arched an eyebrow at him and made sure to walk over to his windows and open the shutters all the way, letting the sunrays wake him up properly.

He hissed and immediately his hands went up to cover his eyes.

"What the fuck, Bella?!" he screeched, moaning as if he was in pain.

"Watch your language," I said, squinting my eyes as the daylight shrank my pupils. I was also not appreciative of direct lighting in my eyes first thing in the morning. "You're late for school. And you're grounded."

As if I had thrown a bucket of cold water over him, Chris jumped from the bed and disoriented looked around the room looking for something. As my words finally got to him he stopped fidgeting and starred at me open-mouthed.

"Why am I grounded?" he whined.

"Whining doesn't suit you, Chris. You're grounded because you sneaked out last night, didn't you?"

"This is _so_ not true!"

I shook my head and waved it off. "I was a teenager once, too you know. I was a teenager _recently_. I snuck out more often than not. Also," I added, seeing as he was trying to interrupt me. "Last night when I came home you were asleep on the couch with your pajamas on. Don't even bother trying to deny it."

Chris looked at me furiously, before storming out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, slamming the door after him. I laughed under my breath at his antics. Since I was already in his bedroom, I decided to make his bed, seeing as he wasn't going to do it. I lifted the quilt and smoothed it over the bed, causing his cell phone to fall on the ground.

I picked it up and accidentally pressed one of the buttons, opening his messages. I put his cell phone back on the bed, but before the lights turned off a name grabbed my attention and I picked the phone up again.

An uneasy feeling overcame me as I saw Edward's name flashing on the screen. I looked into his text message history only to see that there were dozens and dozens of text messages sent between the two of them.

I opened one of them and Edward's cell number flashed on the screen under his name, removing all doubts that this was someone else.

_Did you get your girl yet?_ The text message said.

I gritted my teeth together and tossed Chris' phone back on the bed. I walked over to my bedroom and entered the adjoined bathroom there, peeling off my clothes and taking the world's fastest shower. I didn't have time to stall anymore. Edward thought he could somehow contact my son behind my back. I wasn't having that.

He could fuck with me all he want, but being anywhere near Chris was unacceptable.

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped foot in the company I walked toward Edward's office. My heels announced my approach. The hurried steps I took announced my mood. I saw several heads turning in my direction, wary look in their eyes. It had been a common occurrence these days for me to barge into Edward's office. Usually, my exit meant the big boss was angry and angry boss equals unhappy employees.<p>

I'm almost completely certain the entire office hates me.

Still, I couldn't find it in myself to care much.

Sitting in the board of directors in Cullen Inc. gave me empowerment like one I never thought I'd have.

I walked through the glass doors of the lounge in front of Edward's office and I was immediately met with Rosalie's glare. I smiled brightly at her, fighting the urge to shake my head. Rosalie was striving my previous duty - being the CEO's personal whore.

Unfortunately for her, that clause wasn't written in her employment papers. As messed up as it was, it was solely reserved for me.

"Mr. Cullen has a meeting," she said warningly.

I smiled. Gone were Rosalie's tries to speak casual at Edward. As much as I felt for her that day, after Edward put her in her place she never tried calling him by his given name again.

"I'm perfectly aware Edward is alone," I answered smugly. "Go have a diet cookie or none fat latte."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie hissed, clenching her fits.

"The most valuable employee in my company," Edward said from his doorway, rising an eyebrow at Rosalie. "Irreplaceable. Unlike you. Do whatever Miss Swan told you to."

Fuming, Rosalie stood up and departed the room, letting her chair swirl around from her hasty movements.

"What can I do for you now, Bella? After full health insurance for you and your son, work vehicle and condo, vacation days most employees could only dream of and a salary that's topping my CFO's, is there anything else I can do for you?" His voice held that irritation I found myself enjoying too much. He really needed to found someone to relieve the stress now that my legs were closed indefinitely.

"Right in this moment," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I want to know why my son has your number in his cell phone and more importantly, what the hell do you think you're doing approaching my son behind my back?"

Edward's eyebrows shot to the roof. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, give me a break, Edward. I saw the text messages, I know your number. Don't try to ease your way out of this by trying to manipulate me in my face."

He looked at me for the longest time, before a small smirk was placed on his face. Walking over to me he took a strand of my hair and swirled it around his fingers, before pushing it behind my ear.

"Not knowing is killing you, isn't it? The fact that I know more about Christian's life than you is making you bat-shit crazy with worry, am I correct?" He chuckled. "You see, Isabella I'm not a man who is used to being kicked around and played with. I'll admit you got passed my senses and easily fucked me up with your mad hacking skills, but that's about as far as I'm going to let you play me anymore."

I stood up taller and brought my chin up. "Stay the hell away from my son, Edward."

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Cut me some slack, will you?" His previously threatening tone now changed. Instead, he sounded a little bored. "I was on the football field one night and saw him there. He was playing by himself, learning how to throw the ball. We passed the football around a few times and I told him where he fucked up in his throw. We met several more times for this sake alone. That's it."

I narrowed my eyes at him and placed my hands on my hips. Although this all made sense I was a little apprehensive believing it. Chris did tell me that the coach was eating him alive for not throwing correctly and he did go to the football field a lot lately. Edward's participation though, I found interesting. From Jasper I knew all about Edward and his football scholarships: everything from his first high-school game to the last one where Jessica — his girlfriend — pushed him through some glass door and effectively damaged nerves on his throwing arm. Safe to say his football career was over the second he fell on the ground surrounded by broken glass.

"I don't want you near him," I said. "He's a good kid."

"He's a teenager with raging hormones and a cheating…something. They're not dating and they're not fucking, but she's blowing him, I don't know—"

"Wha-what? What?"

Sighing, Edward leaned back on his desk. "He's sixteen, Bella. You want to tell me you didn't do the dirty when you were his age?"

I flinched as I remembered my first time. "As a matter in fact, I didn't until I was seventeen _and_ I _thought_ I was in love."

"Prom night?" Edward teased. "I bet it was prom night. You seem like the girl who's have her cherry popped at prom night."

"Backseat of an old Honda."

Laughing loudly, Edward leaned back on his desk. Much to my surprise I smiled at him, although he was laughing at me expense.

"Please tell me it was a pimply teenager who didn't know where to put it and you'll make my day."

My smile vanished from my face as memories from that night flooded my conscience. Alec's persuasion, his wandering hands, his promises of forever. I was naïve, young and stupid to believe the words that he told me back then, but my teenaged mind thought this was love. It wasn't like he forced himself on me, but I wasn't ready for this yet. To his credit, he wore a condom and actually tried to make it better for me for a while, until he saw I wasn't going to orgasm and just got himself off quickly.

Edward's eyes roamed my face and I saw the questions written there. I still hadn't told him anything about Alec and I knew this was killing him.

He wasn't going to find out anything, though. I wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Don't give Chris ideas to 'get his girl' who God knows how many more boys is sleeping with. Last thing I want is for him to get some VD from the wandering mouth of some slut-in-training."

"I don't want to be the bad guy and ruin his fun. He has you for that. I'm his friend."

I scoffed loudly and chocked a laugh. "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit."

"Had I known you'd take it in the ass baby, I wouldn't have come _on_ your ass."

I gagged. "You're sick." Turning to leave, I added. "I really don't want you near him, Edward. Maybe it's time for you to look for another friend."

I walked out of the door, before Edward could say something. A nagging though made me scrunch my face in disgust. Last thing I wanted was to envision Christian being _serviced_ from some girl. I didn't even want to think about what kind of advice Edward might have given him had Chris asked.

With my peripheral vision I saw Rosalie gathering her stuff in her purse. It was barely ten o'clock in the morning and not even nearly close to lunch.

"Mind telling me where you're going in the middle of a work day?" I asked.

Ringing echoed around us and I raised a suspicious eyebrow at Rosalie, seeing how she was calmly putting on her cardigan even though the phone was ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

She looked at me up and down and snorted loudly, before tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"You know how to...pick it up. Do it yourself," she sneered, grabbing her purse and walking away.

I shook my head as I saw her retreating form. I honestly didn't know why Edward kept her around.

Reaching for the phone over her desk, I sat sideways on the edge.

"Cullen Internationals. Edward Cullen's office," I said sweetly.

"I need to speak with Edward. It's urgent."

It didn't really take long for me to put two and two together. I could almost bet my salary that this girl has been one of Edward's broads back in the day. I smirked as I thought a little payback for going to my son behind my back was in order.

"He's here. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take your call. May I just ask you for your name, Miss?"

"Jessica Stanley."

I almost dropped the phone.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't throw stick and stones. I love you. You may have noticed that I put the last part of the previous chapter here, but that's just because I thought it flew better this way. :)<strong>


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

"Excuse me, could you repeat your name?" I knew I heard her name right, but the words seem to come out of my mouth at their own will. My voice had toned down to a breathy mumble as my mind still couldn't comprehend why on earth would Jessica Stanley be calling Edward?

Edward, being the conservative and obnoxiously secretive man that he was he hadn't gone as far as mumble her name in my presence, but Jasper did. I didn't know the whole story simply because Jasper always stopped himself before revealing too much. Although on the surface it may seem he and Edward were in a constant battle of power, I guess there was something on a deeper level that kept Jasper quiet regarding Edward's secrets.

"Jessica Stanley. Can you put me through? It's urgent." She was mumbling the entire time she spoke and I had a hard time understanding her, but what was unmistakable was that she was scared.

Looking over my shoulder toward Edward's office, my eyes fill with wonder. As the person who was at the receiving end of Edward's hate and anger for years I knew that I shouldn't think twice before patching her through to him. The thing was, though, doing this was the last I wanted to do.

"I'll put you on hold while I see if he's in his office," I muttered in the receiver and put her call on the waiting line, before jumping from the desk I was sitting on and making my way toward Edward's office again.

"Come in," his voice called me. I pressed the handle of the door down and walked in, closing the door behind me. I stood in my spot and watched him scribble his signature away on some papers. His eyes left the documents and regarded me with caution. Slowly he put his pen down and leaned back, a deep furrow in between his eyebrows.

"I have a feeling you're not here for a quickie?"

I shook my head, not even bothered enough to respond to his crass suggestion. I have gotten used and immune to them in the past three months. At first they bothered me, then I simply got irritated by them and now I actually accepted them with humor.

"What's wrong, Isabella?"

"I have a caller on wait—"

"Why isn't Rosalie at her desk?"

"That's not important."

"Isabella…" he said with warning. "You're not my assistant anymore, remember? I have one that needs to do her job."

"I told her to go have lunch," I lied. "I was going to stick around for a while anyway, since I needed your approval on the new application features we can join in the Timeline."

"You could have told me you were waiting for—"

"Edward, I have Jessica Stanley on the line for you."

Never in my life have I seen a face change so quickly. If I wasn't already standing next to the door, I would have backed away from the look of pure fury that overtook Edward's entire being: teeth gritting together, eyes hardening, fingers twitching. It was anger, rage, irritation, infuriation all in once.

It was absolutely terrifying.

I swallowed the bile in my throat and fought to urge to utter some meaningless words that instead of relaxing him would frustrate him more. "Should I reject her call?"

It was when I spoke that Edward seemed to have remembered I was even in the room. His eyes found mine in the most powerful gaze. My lips opened slightly as I saw how misplaced my initial assumption was. Edward wasn't mad, he was scared.

He was afraid of answering the call of the woman who broke him, the woman who ripped him out of his shell and left him bare to build walls around himself that would protect him from being hurt again.

This was the first time I actually wanted to have Edward Cullen in my arms just to console him.

"Isabella…" he said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

With a deep sigh, he nodded absentmindedly. "I'll take the call. Put her through."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, het. Happy (late) Halloween! ^^ What did you dress up as?<strong>


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

**_!PLEASE LOOK AT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

Dismissing the fact that Edward and I have been acquainted with each other in terms that surpass normal hierarchal working relationship, he was still my boss and questioning the boss' his judgment wasn't something that was looked upon with kind eyes. I knew this, and although I dismissed it regularly enough, my mind was telling me that this decision of Edwards' I shouldn't think twice about.

I did though.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

To this day, I always wondered why this question left my mouth. I always blame it on female curiosity. Even though Jasper wasn't shy when he spoke of Edward's relationship with Jessica, I still wanted to know more. Jasper was never kind when he recalled his teenage memories of his cousin, but despite the permanent trace of hatred in his words, Jasper wasn't able to throw dirt of my opinion of the young Edward.

I actually wondered if the guy who Jasper told me about was still hiding somewhere inside the dark and brooding CEO in front of me.

Seeing, though, as how my question completely changed his features, I came to the conclusion that for this specific day, the young Edward wasn't going to make an appearance.

"Put Jessica through Isabella and don't think that just because you tricked me into your job I can't fire you for insubordination."

"Line six," I muttered and turned to leave just as my eyes caught his hesitation. I hovered close to the door, not really sure if I should leave him. The employee in me told me to leave him alone and that it wasn't my business to be present on such conversation, but that other part of me that couldn't quite figure out how to deal with Edward and his constant mood changes wanted to stay put in case he needed something.

Edward grabbed the headphone and pressed a button on his phone. He turned to look at me and motioned with his head for me to leave him alone.

Considering the decision was no longer in my hands, I pressed the door handle, but before I could walk out of the door, his voice called over.

"We will talk later about your knowledge about Jessica." His voice was ice cold.

I nodded my head in understanding, but definitely not in agreement. If I could, I'd avoid this conversation for as long as my heart was beating. It was moments like these when I didn't feel bad about losing Jasper's friendship. His big mouth was what put me in trouble more times than I could remember.

Jasper was a whole other story. Chris was mad at me when I told him that not only would he not see Jasper again, the latter was probably planning a way to take me to the cleaners for the little I was worth and then put my ass behind bars for giving a licensed product to the competition.

After Edward figured out he couldn't hide the fact that the Timeline was a MySpace product, he decided to please most of my requests. A new job position and a salary raise were not the bitterest pills Edward had to swallow.

It was those 5% of his shares in Cullen Inc. he gave Jasper.

Not sold. _Gave_.

Another 2.5% he gave me. Of course, mine were legally bounding and restricting my work to only _Facebook_ for as long as the company was running.

That small part of the Cullen Empire given to me and Jasper didn't strip Edward of power. He was still the biggest shareholder with the amazing 57.5% of Cullen Inc.

Those shares were also the reason Jasper and I were sitting on the board table, discussing the company's wellbeing with the other directors.

It was also why I was the most hated woman in the entire company.

The door behind me opened forcefully. Edward was next to me before I could even turn fully to look at him. His hands were on my shoulders and his eyes bore into mine with such intensity I couldn't look away from them. The vibrant green color of his irises looked even more intense in contrast with the redness surrounding them.

It was then when I finally saw that it wasn't the intensity that made his eyes sparkle the way they did.

It was the unshed tears filling his eyes.

Perhaps it was the mother in me, but I couldn't just sit there. My hands cupped his cheeks and my brows furrowed asking him without words what the hell had happened for the short time he was on the phone with that vile woman.

Edward's hands tightened over my shoulders to the point where it was almost painful. His long fingers dug into my back, holding me close.

Holding onto me.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked. My thumb swept his cheekbone gently, just as a lone tear fell from his eye and landed on my skin.

"My family's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! Long time no see!<strong>

**I re-wrote some of the chapters, so if something didn't made sense to you, you're more than welcome to go back and re-read. **

**If you're interested in what's going to happen regarding update schedule et cetera, please take a look at my profile.**

**-B.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

_**Regarding the re-written chapters:**__ All I changed were small details that made the story more understandable. I didn't change the plot, I simply added a thing or two to the story. If you don't re-read it you won't miss absolutely anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Work Benefits<strong>

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked from his seat next to me.

After he paralyzed me with the news of his family tragedy all I could do was look at him. Edward composed quicker than me and gently tried to step away, but I didn't let him. I tightened my hold on him and brought his body closer to mine until my forehead was resting right under his chin. Tentatively, his fingers brushed my hips before he finally let go and crushed my body to his.

It took a while for him to let go. No tears fell and no sound escaped his throat. He simply held onto me for what felt like hours, but in fact couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. Minutes in which unfortunately Rosalie decided to make an appearance and run her mouth without thinking for a second.

Come to think about it, she wasn't exactly out of line and she didn't really say anything disrespectful or personal to either me or Edward. Her exclamation was one of surprise, accompanied with calling the Lord's name in vain, but it was enough for Edward to let go of me and lash his anger on Rosalie King.

I have been at the receiving end of Edward Cullen's wrath. It wasn't a desirable place to be. Rosalie was given the pink slip very early in the conversation, but sadly she questioned Edward about his decision, which opened the gates of hell. I was astonished by the amount of transgressions Rosalie did on the work place, but more importantly the fact that Edward kept her around despite them.

At the end, Rosalie was not-so-kindly asked to leave the premises. Edward crawled back into his lair soon after Rosalie was out of his sight, but I stayed put on the assistant's desk. Despite the fact he didn't ask me, I decided to pick up the phone and book Edward's plane ticket to Montgomery, Alabama and then contact the Rent-A-Car service and deal with this as well, considering that the only way to get to Summerdale, Edward's hometown, was by car.

Being in Summerdale was also the reason why Jessica was the one calling Edward to inform him of the bad news. She had gotten into a fight with her husband and decided to pay her folks a visit when the tragedy struck. Edward's father, Thomas Cullen, was one of the richest residents of Summerdale with his fishing business and his mother, Tessa was a supermarket clerk. They were both in their car when a truck passing them by hit them on the cliff road and pushed their car off the road.

According to the paramedics, they both passed on the scene.

I have never before heard of Summerdale, but while booking Edward's ticket I couldn't help but look his birthplace up. I was mostly shocked by what I found, because Summerdale was the last place I'd picture someone like the creator of _Facebook_ growing up.

Summerdale's a small town situated on the Gulf of Mexico, right at the end of the Alabama border. Its entire population was 665 people and the town was no more than 13 kilometers. The town was so small its residents didn't even have their own high school, so the teenagers had to attend Foley High School which was where I knew Edward graduated.

I couldn't imagine the pain Edward went through in that moment. Losing both of his parents in such horrible way, having their death told to him by the woman he loathed and all of this happening while he was all alone.

When I left my home in the middle of the night I really didn't give much thought on whether or not I'll see my parents again. I was stupid and foolish and in love and I thought that having a fairytale romance was eventually what life was going to give me, so I decided to simply rush the process. I guess not knowing that seeing my Mom and my Dad for the last time that night was why I didn't miss them as much. In my head I always thought I could go back.

Little did I know…

I tried to put myself in Edward's shoes, but I couldn't. There were simply no words that could express the horror he was going through. It was then when I decided that even though I couldn't offer him any empathy, I could at least sympathize with his pain.

Which was why I booked another ticket.

A ticket for me.

All of these things lead me to the moment where I'm looking at Edward, while both of us are thousands of miles in the air.

I shook my head. "Chris. I trust him with my life, but he's still a teenager and leaving him unannounced for three days has never happened before. God knows what idea might pop up into his mind."

Edward actually smiled at me. "He's a good kid. He won't let that party get out of hand."

"What party?"

"The one he's going to have tonight. When the cat is away, the mice will play."

"You're really not helping me put my mind at ease."

He chuckled and placed his hand on top of mine. His touch, although unconscious, made his chuckle die down immediately. Both mine and his eyes fell on our hands as if the fact they were touching represented something more. I turned my hand palm up and slid my fingers in between his before curling them around his hand.

Edward held my hand until his knuckles turned white for the duration of the flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter. You're more than welcome to contact me via PM at any time.<strong>

**-B.**


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Sleeping her way to the top was never Isabella's intention, but in an act of desperation, she agrees to a deal she never knew it would change her life. All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is from Isabella's POV.**

* * *

><p>Edward fell asleep soon after I climbed behind the wheel. He was visibly exhausted so his cries about wanting to drive fell into dead ears. I kept my eyes on the road, but couldn't help myself with stealing a glance or two at his sleeping form.<p>

One of his hands was curled in his lap and in the other he clutched his cell phone. The town folk have already begun preparing everything for the funeral so they kept in touch with Edward was too frequently, far more often than necessary. The drive to Summerdale took about three hours but with the flight and the tragedy Edward experienced, I wondered if checking into a hotel for the night wouldn't be the right thing to do.

The clock on the dashboard showed that it was closing in on midnight. Even if I drove without stopping we still would arrive at his childhood home at the wee hours of the night.

As I drove past a motel sign, I made the decision for Edward.

It seemed fitting. He had made quite a number of decisions on my behalf when I was feeling weak.

I parked the car on the makeshift parking lot that was really an alley surrounded by two trash bins that separated the other two vehicles. The place didn't look very run-down but was a far cry from the hotels Edward and I have stayed during a rare business trip.

I unlocked my seatbelt and turned to fully look at him. His suit jacket was tossed on the back seat of the car and his tie was long removed, handing over his desk chair back in the office.

In his sleep he looked almost serene. It hurt me, having to wake him up.

I shook those thoughts away. Hurting for Edward was not good, especially since I could sense all those other feelings that were hiding under the pretense surface of hatred.

I ran my fingers through his hair and quietly told his name. When he didn't wake, I placed my other hand on his leg and slowly shook him.

Green eyes fell on mine and what I could assume was confusion over his surroundings overtook his features.

"We're not in Summerdale. I decided to make a stop. We can sleep and we can shower and still be at your home in the early hours of the morning."

He didn't say anything, just kept staring at me. I wondered for a moment whether or not I made the right decision to stop. Maybe he wanted to be near his memories sooner and a few hours might be too much for him to take.

"Thank you."

I didn't say anything more.

He took a hold of my hand as soon as I locked the car. He walked with his usual confident step and entered the small registration office with me on his arm.

I didn't pull away.

I was doing it for him.

That was what I told myself at least.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, one night. The biggest room you have available."

I didn't correct him. I also didn't request another room. I could have. He wouldn't have stopped me and I knew it. Edward was making the decisions again but that didn't mean I didn't have a choice or a voice in the matter.

I just decided to stay quiet.

Later that night I didn't protest when Edward's hands slid my underwear down my legs, leaving me completely naked.

But then again I could have hardly said something when I had him in my mouth.

All of my own accord.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are much appreciated. I reply to all user comments. For questions, please contact me via personal message. Q&amp;A answered in my bio. Thank you for reading.<em>


End file.
